wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Antigo Egito
thumb|[[Necrópole de Gizé (ou ), um dos monumentos mais emblemáticos do Antigo Egito.]] thumb|Mapa do Antigo Egito, mostrando grandes cidades e sítios (c. ). O Antigo Egito foi uma civilização da Antiguidade oriental do Norte de África, concentrada ao longo ao curso inferior do rio Nilo, no que é hoje o país moderno do Egito. Era parte de um complexo de civilizações, as "Civilizações do Vale do Nilo", do qual também faziam parte as regiões ao sul do Egito, atualmente no Sudão, Eritreia, Etiópia e Somália. Tinha como fronteiras o Mar Mediterrâneo, a norte, o Deserto da Líbia, a oeste, o Deserto Oriental Africano a leste, e a primeira catarata do Nilo a sul. O Antigo Egito foi umas das primeiras grandes civilizações da Antiguidade e manteve durante a sua existência uma continuidade nas suas formas políticas, artísticas, literárias e religiosas, explicável em parte devido aos condicionalismos geográficos, embora as influências culturais e contactos com o estrangeiro tenham sido também uma realidade. A civilização egípcia se aglutinou em torno de com a unificação política do Alto e Baixo Egito, sob o primeiro faraó (Narmer), e se desenvolveu ao longo dos três milênios seguintes. Sua história desenvolveu-se ao longo de três grandes reinos marcados pela estabilidade política, prosperidade económica e florescimento artístico, separados por períodos de relativa instabilidade conhecidos como Períodos Intermediários. O Antigo Egito atingiu o seu auge durante o Império Novo ( }}), uma era cosmopolita durante a qual, graças às campanhas militares do faraó , o Egito dominou, uma área que se estendia desde a Núbia, entre a quarta e quinta cataratas do rio Nilo, até ao rio Eufrates, tendo após esta fase entrado em um período de lento declínio. O Egito foi conquistado por uma sucessão de potências estrangeiras neste período final. O governo dos faraós terminou oficialmente em , quando o Egito caiu sob o domínio do Império Romano e se tornou uma província romana, após a derrota da rainha na Batalha de Ácio. O sucesso da antiga civilização egípcia deve-se em parte à sua capacidade de se adaptar às condições do Vale do Nilo. A inundação previsível e a irrigação controlada do vale fértil produziam colheitas excedentárias, o que alimentou o desenvolvimento social e cultural. Com recursos excedentários, o governo patrocinou a exploração mineral do vale e nas regiões do deserto ao redor, o desenvolvimento inicial de um sistema de escrita independente, a organização de construções coletivas e projetos de agricultura, o comércio com regiões vizinhas, e campanhas militares para derrotar os inimigos estrangeiros e afirmar o domínio egípcio. Motivar e organizar estas atividades foi uma tarefa burocrática dos escribas de elite, dos líderes religiosos, e dos administradores sob o controle de um faraó que garantiu a cooperação e a unidade do povo egípcio, no âmbito de um elaborado sistema de crenças religiosas. As muitas realizações dos antigos egípcios incluem o desenvolvimento de técnicas de extração mineira, topografia e construção que permitiram a edificação de monumentais pirâmides, templos e obeliscos; um sistema de matemática, um sistema prático e eficaz de medicina, sistemas de irrigação e técnicas de produção agrícola, os primeiros navios conhecidos, faiança e tecnologia com vidro, novas formas de literatura e o mais antigo tratado de paz conhecido, o chamado . O Egito deixou um legado duradouro. Sua arte e arquitetura foram amplamente copiadas e suas antiguidades levadas para os mais diversos cantos do mundo. Suas ruínas monumentais inspiraram a imaginação dos viajantes e escritores ao longo de séculos. O fascínio por antiguidades e escavações no início do Idade Contemporânea esteve na origem da investigação científica da civilização egípcia e levou a uma maior valorização do seu legado cultural. Etimologia Os egípcios usaram vários nomes para se referirem à sua terra. O mais comum era Kemet, "a Terra Negra" ou "Terra Fértil", que se aplicava especificamente ao território nas margens do Nilo e que aludia à terra negra trazida pelo rio todos os anos. Decheret, "Terra Vermelha", referia-se aos desertos que circundavam o Nilo, onde os egípcios só penetravam para enterrar os seus mortos ou para explorarem pedras e metais preciosos. Também poderiam chamá-la Taui ( "as Duas Terras", ou seja, o Alto e o Baixo Egito), Ta-meri ("Terra Amada") ou Ta-netjeru ("A Terra dos Deuses"). Na Bíblia o Egito é denominado Misraim. A actual palavra Egito deriva do grego Aigyptos (pronunciado Aiguptos), que se acredita derivar por sua vez do egípcio Het-Ka-Ptah, "a mansão da alma de Ptah". Os habitantes atuais do Egito dão o nome Misr ao seu país, uma palavra que em árabe pode também significar "país", "fortaleza" ou "acastelado". Segundo a tradição, Misr é o nome usado no Alcorão para designar o Egito, e o termo pode evocar as defesas naturais de que o país sempre dispôs. Outra teoria é que Misr deriva da antiga palavra Mizraim, que por sua vez deriva de md-r ou mdr, usada pelos locais para designar o seu país. História No final do período paleolítico, o clima árido do Norte da África tornou-se cada vez mais quente e seco, forçando as populações da área a se concentrarem ao longo do Vale do Nilo, cuja fertilidade assegura o sustento do Egito desde os tempos dos caçadores e coletores nômades do Pleistoceno Médio (ca. 780-120 mil anos atrás) até à atualidade. A planície fértil do Nilo deu aos homens a oportunidade de desenvolver uma economia agrícola sedentária e uma sociedade mais sofisticada e centralizada que se tornou um marco na história da civilização humana. Período pré-dinástico thumb|upright=0.6|Estatuário feminino naqadano. upright=0.6|thumb|Paleta cosmética naqadana. Nos períodos pré-dinástico e dinástico, o clima do Egito, assim como do Saara como um todo, sofreu repentinas variações climáticas que provocaram períodos de extrema seca e desertificação, assim como períodos de clima favorável e úmido: em fases úmidas o Saara era dominado por uma savana rica em fauna (aves e mamíferos) e flora. A caça teria sido muito importante entre os egípcios, pois fornecia carne. As primeiras evidências de domesticação animal são provenientes do Deserto Ocidental tendo sido datadas de : os animais domésticos eram criados com base no modelo de pastoreio africano, no qual os animais fornecem leite e sangue, e não carne. Por volta de , pequenas comunidades que habitavam o vale do Nilo evoluíram para aglomerados culturais complexos caracterizados pelo amplo domínio da agricultura (os vestígios mais antigos de tal prática foram encontrados em Faium) pecuária e por manufatura de objetos e cerâmica, assim como de um comércio primitivo: a cultura Faiumiana ( ) desenvolveu pleno domínio em tecelagem; a cultura Merimde ( ) construiu os primeiros túmulos egípcios neolíticos conhecidos (localizados no interior do assentamento), tendo possivelmente desenvolvido práticas rituais; a cultura Omariana ( ) produziu os mais antigos artefatos em cobre do Egito; e a Badariana ( ) produziu os primeiros exemplos de faiança e vidro à base de esteatita. Na cultura Maadiana ( ) se verificou o surgimento dos primeiros cemitérios bem definidos assim como de um intenso comércio: importavam produtos do Oriente Médio (madeira de cedro, nódulos de sílex, cerâmica, ferramentas de pedra, resinas, óleos, vinho, cobre, basalto), Alto Egito (pentes, cerâmica, marfim, paletas cosméticas , cabeças de clava) e Deserto Oriental (malaquita, manganês, cornalina, conchas, pérolas); exportavam cerâmica, conchas e cereais para o Oriente, cobre, basalto e sílex para o Alto Egito. Sítios como Saís e Buto tornaram-se centros de propagação cultural. A Cultura Naqada ( ) foi caracterizada pelo surgimento de elites regionais mercantis centradas em grandes centros de poder (Naqada, Hierakonpolis, Gebelein, , Abidos). Tais centros evoluíram para estados regionais belicosos que disputaram entre si o poder, terras mais férteis e controle das rotas comerciais. Possivelmente estes estados regionais delinearam a divisão administrativa egípcia conhecida como nomos. Durante os anos de existência da cultura Naqada os centros regionais variaram em tamanho e poder: em Naqada I o maior centro era Naqada; em Naqada II ( ) era Hierakonpolis; em Naqada III ( ) era Abidos/Tinis. Esses centros tiveram cemitérios relacionados onde as elites eram sepultadas com rico espólio tumular. No final de Naqada II e durante Naqada III surgem as primeiras evidências de líderes regionais e, posteriormente, dos primeiros faraós. A cultura Naqada fabricou uma gama diversificada de bens materiais, reflexo do crescente poder e riqueza da elite: vasos (em basalto, marfim, cobre, osso e cerâmica), adereços pessoais (em osso, lápis-lazúli, conchas, faiança, madeira, ouro, prata e cobre), paletas cosméticas zoomórficas e antropomórficas (em grauvaque e ardósia), esteatita vítrea, figuras antropomórficas e zoomórficas (em marfim e terracota), cabeças de clava discoides e depois em forma de pera; esferas de ferro meteorítico são os mais antigos exemplos do uso de ferro no mundo. Durante Naqada I os primeiros exemplos de habitações construídas com tijolos são evidentes. Durante o período naqadano algumas transformações sócio-econômicas importantes são evidentes: intensa importação (obsidiana, cobre, vasos, lápis-lazúli, marfim, ébano, incenso, pele de gatos selvagens, óleos, pedras e conchas) e exportação (alabastro, contas de ouro, faiança, lâminas, amuletos de "cabeças bovídeas") de produtos; surgimento de costumes religiosos (uso de estelas e sarcófagos) assim como alguns deuses do panteão egípcio (Hórus, Bat, Seth, Nekhbet e Min); criação da escrita hieroglífica (possivelmente baseada na escrita mesopotâmica ); arte e iconografia, ambas representadas em paletas cosméticas. Época Tinita thumb|esquerda|As duas faces da [[Paleta de Narmer. Nela é representada a suposta unificação do Alto e Baixo Egito. ]] No século , o sacerdote Maneton estabeleceu uma cronologia dos faraós desde Menés aos seus contemporâneos, agrupando-os em 30 dinastias, um sistema ainda em uso atualmente. Ele escolheu para começar a sua história oficial o rei chamado Meni ( ) que se acredita ter sido o unificador dos reinos do Alto e Baixo Egito ( }}). Na realidade, a transição para um estado unificado aconteceu de forma mais gradual do que os escritores egípcios relatam, e não há registro contemporâneo de Menés. Alguns académicos acreditam, no entanto, que o mítico faraó Menés pode realmente ter sido o faraó Narmer, que é retratado vestindo trajes reais sobre a cerimonial Paleta de Narmer em um ato simbólico de unificação, ou então o faraó Hórus Aha. Durante o período tinita (ca. ), a primeira dinastia de faraós consolidou seu controle sobre o Alto Egito mudando a capital de Tinis para a recém-fundada Mênfis, a partir da qual eles poderiam controlar a força de trabalho e a agricultura do fértil Delta, bem como as rotas do lucrativo e fundamental comércio com o Levante (especialmente com o corredor sírio-palestino de onde obtinham a madeira de cedro). Os faraós realizaram ataques contra núbios, líbios e beduínos, assim como realizaram incursões no Sinai em busca de cobre e turquesa e no Mar Vermelho para exploração das minas locais. O crescente poder e riqueza dos faraós durante o período dinástico se refletiu em suas mastabas elaboradas e em estruturas de culto mortuário em Abidos, que foram utilizadas para celebrar o faraó endeusado após sua morte. A forte instituição da realeza desenvolvida pelos faraós serviu para legitimar o controle estatal sobre a terra, trabalho e recursos que foram essencialmente para a sobrevivência e o crescimento da antiga civilização egípcia. Império Antigo thumb|upright|Estátua de [[Quéops, o faraó construtor da Grande Pirâmide de Gizé.]] No Império Antigo ocorreram diversas expedições para exploração mineral nas minas do Sinai e Mar Vermelho assim como campanhas militares contra núbios e líbios. Concomitantemente, o comércio com o Oriente Próximo (Líbano, Palestina, Mesopotâmia) e o Punt intensificou-se e, juntamente com os sucessos militares, possibilitou ao Egito fundar acampamentos estratégicos e uma frota marítima, assim como adquirir ouro, cobre, turquesa, madeira de cedro, mirra, malaquita e electrum. Durante o Império Antigo, uma administração central bastante desenvolvida tornou possível o aumento da produtividade agrícola, o que serviria de motor para impressionantes avanços nos campos da arquitetura, arte e tecnologia. Sob a direção do tjati (vizir), funcionários do Estado arrecadavam impostos, coordenavam projetos de irrigação para melhorar o rendimento das culturas, recrutavam camponeses para trabalhar em projetos de construção e estabeleceram um sistema de justiça que assegurava a manutenção da ordem e da paz. Com os excedentes dos recursos disponibilizados por uma economia produtiva e estável, o Estado foi capaz de patrocinar a construção de monumentos colossais e a excepcional comissão de obras de arte para as oficinas reais. A par da crescente importância da administração central, surgiu uma nova classe de escribas e oficiais letrados que receberam propriedades do faraó como pagamento pelos seus serviços. Os faraós também fizeram concessões de terras para seus cultos funerários e templos locais, de forma a garantir que estas instituições teriam recursos necessários para a adoração do faraó após a sua morte. Acredita-se que cinco séculos de práticas feudais corroeram lentamente o poder econômico do faraó, e que a economia deixou de conseguir sustentar uma grande administração central. Com a diminuição do poder do faraó, governantes regionais designados nomarcas começaram a desafiar a supremacia do faraó. Isso, em conjunto com um período de secas extremas entre , é apontado como causa da transição para um período de 140 anos de fome e conflitos conhecido por Primeiro Período Intermediário. Primeiro Período Intermediário thumb|upright|esquerda|Estátua de [[Quéfren.]] Depois do colapso do governo central do Egito no final do Império Antigo, o governo não conseguiu sustentar ou estabilizar a economia do país. Os governadores regionais não podiam contar com o faraó para apoio em épocas de crise, e a consequente escassez de bens e disputas políticas agravaram-se para situações de fome e guerras civis de pequena escala. No entanto, apesar dos problemas, os líderes locais que já não deviam o tributo ao faraó, usaram esta independência para estabelecer uma cultura próspera nas províncias. Uma vez que dominavam os seus próprios recursos, as províncias desenvolveram-se economicamente, fato demonstrado por maiores e melhores atos fúnebres entre todas as classes sociais. Verificaram-se surtos de criatividade, com os artesãos das províncias a adotarem e adaptarem motivos culturais antes restritos à realeza do Império Antigo, e os escribas desenvolveram estilos literários que expressam o otimismo e a originalidade do período. Livres da fidelidade ao faraó, os governantes locais começaram a competir entre si pelo controle territorial e poder político. Por volta de , os governantes de Heracleópolis controlavam o Baixo Egito, enquanto um clã rival, baseado em Tebas, a família Intef, assumiu a posse do Alto Egito. À medida que os Intefs cresceram em poder e se expandiram para norte, um confronto entre as duas dinastias rivais tornou-se inevitável. Cerca de , as forças de Tebas sob o comando de derrotaram finalmente os governantes de Heracleópolis, reunindo as Duas Terras e dando origem a um período de renascimento econômico e cultural conhecido como o Império Médio. Império Médio thumb|upright|Estátua de Mentuhotep II. Os faraós do Império Médio restituíram a prosperidade e estabilidade do país, situação que estimulou um renascimento da arte, literatura e projetos de construção monumental. Mentuhotep II e seus sucessores da XI dinastia governaram a partir de Tebas, mas o vizir , ao assumir o trono que deu início início à XII dinastia por volta de , mudou a capital do país para a cidade de Itjtawy, localizada em Faium. De Itjtawy, os faraós da XII dinastia comprometeram-se a realizar uma recuperação de áreas degradadas e melhorar o sistema de irrigação para aumentar a produção agrícola no país. Além disso, deu-se a reconquista militar de toda a Núbia, rica em pedreiras e minas de ouro, enquanto trabalhadores construíram uma estrutura defensiva no Delta Oriental, chamada "Muros-do-Rei", para defesa do Egito contra ataques exteriores. Tendo sido garantida a segurança militar e política, e na presença de uma vasta riqueza agrícola e mineira, a população, a arte e a religião prosperaram significativamente. Em contraste com a atitude elitista do Império Antigo para com os deuses, no Império Médio assistiu-se a um aumento nas manifestações de devoção pessoal, e àquilo que pode ser designado por democratização da vida no além, na qual todas as pessoas possuem uma alma e podem ser recebidas na companhia dos deuses. A literatura do Império Médio abordava temas eruditos e personagens complexos, narrados num estilo confiante e eloquente. A escultura capturou detalhes subtis e distintos que atingiram um novo patamar de perfeição técnica; os líderes retomam o costume de erigirem pirâmides. thumb|upright|Cabeça de [[esfinge de Amenemhat III em alabastro (Museu do Louvre).]] No Império Médio, como forma de garantir a sucessão, os faraós ainda em vida dividiram o trono com seu sucessores, mantendo-os como co-faraós. O último grande governante do Império Médio, , permitiu que colonos asiáticos se instalassem na região do Delta de modo a ter disponível força de trabalho suficiente para as suas particularmente ativas campanhas de construção e mineração. Estas ambiciosas campanhas, porém, em conjunto com cheias inadequadas do Nilo no seu reinado, fragilizaram a economia e precipitaram um lento declínio no Segundo Período Intermediário durante as posteriores XIII e XIV dinastias. Durante esse declínio, os colonos asiáticos começaram a assumir o controle da região do Delta, acabando por alcançar o poder no Egito, como foi o caso dos hicsos. Segundo Período Intermediário Por volta de , com o poder dos faraós do Império Médio enfraquecido, os imigrantes asiáticos residentes na cidade de Aváris assumiram o controle da região e forçaram o governo central a se retirar para Tebas, onde o faraó era tratado como um vassalo e era obrigado a pagar tributo. Os hicsos (Heka-khasut, governantes estrangeiros) imitaram o modelo de governo egípcio e se apresentaram como faraós, integrando elementos egípcios na sua cultura da Idade do Bronze Médio. Introduziram também elementos novos na civilização egípcia como o cavalo, os carros de guerra, novos métodos de fiação e tecelagem e novos instrumentos musicais. thumb|Mapa da extensão territorial máxima do Antigo Egito ( ). Depois da retirada, os reis de Tebas se viram presos entre os hicsos no norte e os aliados núbios dos hicsos, os cuchitas, no sul. Após anos de inatividade, Tebas reuniu força suficiente para desafiar os hicsos em um conflito que duraria mais de 30 anos, até Os faraós e Kamés acabaram por derrotar os núbios, mas foi o sucessor de Kamés, Ahmés, que empreendeu com sucesso uma série de campanhas que permanentemente erradicaram os hicsos no Egito. No Império Novo que se seguiu, o poder militar se tornou uma prioridade central para os faraós, que procuraram expandir as fronteiras do Egito e garantir o domínio completo do Oriente Próximo. Império Novo Os faraós do Império Novo estabeleceram um período de prosperidade sem precedentes, ao assegurar as fronteiras e reforçar os laços diplomáticos com seus vizinhos. Campanhas militares levadas a cabo sob o comando de e seu neto , alargaram a influência dos faraós para o maior império que o Egito já havia visto. Quando Tutmés morreu em , o Egito prolongava-se desde no norte da Síria até à quarta catarata do Nilo, na Núbia, cimentando fidelidades e abrindo caminho para importações essenciais como bronze e madeira. Os faraós do Império Novo iniciaram uma campanha de construção em grande escala para promover o deus Amon, com culto assente em Karnak. Também construíram monumentos para glorificar suas próprias realizações, tanto reais como imaginárias. A faraó Hatchepsut usou tais meios como propaganda para legitimar sua pretensão ao trono. Seu reinado bem sucedido foi marcado por expedições comerciais a Punt, um elegante templo mortuário, um par de obeliscos colossais e uma . Apesar de suas realizações, o sobrinho e enteado de Hatchepsut, tentou fazer desaparecer o seu legado perto do fim de seu reinado, possivelmente em represália pela usurpação do seu trono. thumb|esquerda|upright|As quatro colossais estátuas de na entrada do templo de [[Abu Simbel.]] Sob ( ) o Egito realizou uma aliança com Mitanni para empreender ataques contra os hititas. Com foram edificados os templos de Luxor, o palácio de e o Templo de Milhões de Anos, do qual atualmente só restam os conhecidos "Colossos de Memnon", além do templo de Amon em Karnak ter sido ampliado. Durante seu reinado, colheitas férteis e excedentes, permitiram a Amenófis III assegurar relações com os reinos orientais e com os nobres das cidades sírio-palestinas por meio de acordo diplomáticos, alguns dos quais envolvendo casamentos reais. Cerca de , a estabilidade do Império Novo foi ameaçada quando subiu ao trono e instituiu uma série de reformas radicais e caóticas. Após mudar o seu nome para Akhenaton (O Esplendor de Aton), decretou como a divindade suprema o até aí obscuro deus Sol Aton, suprimindo o culto de outras divindades e atacando o poder religioso instalado. Mudando a capital para a nova cidade de Akhetaten (Horizonte de Áton, atual Amarna), Akhenaton tornou-se desatento aos negócios estrangeiros, deixando-se absorver pela devoção a Aton e pela sua personalidade de artista e pacifista. Durante seu reinado as relações comerciais com o Mar Egeu (minoicos e micênios) são cortadas e os hititas começam a fazer perigar a soberania egípcia na Síria. Após sua morte, o culto de Aton foi rapidamente abandonado, e os faraós Tutankhamon, Ay e Horemheb apagaram todas as referências à heresia de Akhenaton, agora conhecida como Período Amarna. thumb|esquerda|upright|Fragmentos do tratado de paz entre os egípcios e hititas. Sob Seti I, o Egito controlou revoltas e conquistou a cidade de Kadesh e a região vizinha de Amurru, ambas localidades palestinas. , também conhecido como Ramsés, o Grande ascendeu ao trono por volta de , prosseguindo a construção de um número significativo de templos, estátuas e obeliscos; foi o faraó com a maior quantidade de filhos da história (110 filhos). Transferiu a capital do império de Tebas para Pi-Ramsés no Delta Oriental. Ousado líder militar, Ramsés II comandou o seu exército contra os hititas na Batalha de Kadesh em e depois de um impasse, assinou em o primeiro tratado de paz da história, conhecido como , onde ambas as nações comprometiam-se a se ajudar mutuamente contra inimigos internos ou externos. O tratado foi selado com o casamento de Ramsés II e a filha mais velha do imperador . A riqueza do Egito fez dele um alvo tentador para uma invasão, em especial de líbios e dos chamados povos do mar. No reinado de Merenptah ambos os povos se aliaram com o objetivo de atacar o Egito, incitando também os núbios à revolta. Com a sequente derrota dos invasores, os revoltosos acabariam por ser suplantados. Durante o reinado de o faraó conseguiu expulsar os povos do mar para fora do Egito em duas grandes batalhas, no entanto, eles acabariam por assentar na costa palestina e durante o reinado de seus sucessores tomariam por completo a região. Entretanto é importante lembrar que o Egito não estava enfrentando apenas problemas externos. Após a morte de Ramsés II e a subida ao trono de seu filho Merenptah, a instabilidade política assolou o Egito. Diversos golpes de Estado depuseram muitos faraós em pouco tempo e diversos distúrbios civis, corrupção, revoltas de trabalhadores e roubos de túmulos contribuíram para a instabilidade interna. Como forma de ganhar popularidade, durante o início da XX dinastia foram concedidas terras, tesouros e escravos para os sacerdotes dos templos de Amon, o que fortaleceu o poder destes, e esse poder crescente fragmentou o país durante o Terceiro Período Intermediário. Terceiro Período Intermediário thumb|upright|Por volta de , líbios vindos do oeste fragmentaram a unidade política do país. Após a morte de em , Smendes assumiu a autoridade sobre a parte norte do Egito governando a partir da cidade de Tânis. O sul foi de facto controlado pelos sumos sacerdotes de Amon em Tebas, que reconheciam Smendes apenas formalmente. O sacerdote Piankh conseguiu deter a expansão do reino de Cuche que havia dominado boa parte do Alto Egito. Na mesma época, os líbios tinham se instalado no Delta Ocidental, e os líderes destes colonos começaram a ganhar autonomia. Os príncipes líbios assumiram o controle do delta no reinado de em , fundando a dinastia chamada Líbia ou Bubastilas, que governaria por cerca de 200 anos. Shoshenk também ganhou o controle do sul do Egito, ao colocar os seus familiares em importantes cargos sacerdotais. Invadiu a Palestina durante o reinado do rei Roboão e restaurou o comércio com Biblos, aumentando a prosperidade da dinastia. Sob Osorkon II, o Egito auxiliando os reinos sírio-palestinos repudiou as primeiras expedições assírias. As muitas guerras civis que se seguiram causaram a divisão do Egito em várias dinastias. O poder líbio entrou em declínio à medida que duas dinastias rivais surgiram, uma centrada em Leontópolis (XIII dinastia) e outra em Saís (XXIV dinastia). No entanto, a constante ameaça cuchita do sul forçou a união das três dinastias com vista à sua defesa. Por volta de , o rei cuchita Pié derrotou um exército de oito mil soldados egípcios, invadiu o norte, tomou o controle de Tebas e do Delta, e formou a XXV dinastia. O prestígio secular do Egito diminuiu consideravelmente durante o final do Terceiro Período Intermediário. Os seus aliados estrangeiros ficaram sob a esfera de influência assíria, e em a guerra entre os dois estados tornou-se inevitável. O faraó Chabataka empreendeu uma batalha contra os assírios da qual sairia vitorioso. O seu sucessor, Taharka, incentivou revoltas na Palestina assíria, tendo conseguido expulsar os assírios das imediações em No entanto, entre 671 e , os assírios iniciaram ataques contra o Egito. Os reinados dos reis cuchitas Taharka e do seu sucessor Tanutamon foram marcados por conflitos constantes com os assírios, contra os quais os governantes núbios obtiveram várias vitórias. Por fim, os assírios empurraram os cuchitas para a Núbia, ocupando Mênfis e saquearam os templos de Tebas. Época Baixa thumb|upright|Estátua de um dignitário egípcio do período Saite. Sem planos definitivos de ocupação, os assírios delegaram a administração do Egito numa série de vassalos que se tornariam conhecidos como reis saítas da XVI dinastia. Por volta de , o rei logrou expulsar os assírios com ajuda de mercenários gregos. A influência grega expandiu-se significativamente à medida que os gregos se concentraram na cidade de Naucratis, no Delta. A partir da nova capital em Saís, os reis saítas, testemunharam um breve, mas significativo ressurgimento da economia e cultura, mas em , os poderosos persas aquemênidas, liderados por , iniciaram uma campanha de conquista do Egito, tendo acabado por capturar o faraó na Batalha de Pelusa. Em seguida Cambises II assumiu o título formal de faraó, governando o Egito a partir de Susa, deixando a região sob a administração de um sátrapa. Algumas revoltas bem sucedidas contra os persas marcaram o Egito no , mas nunca foram capazes de os derrubar de forma definitiva. Após a sua anexação pelo Império Aquemênida, o Egito seria aglomerado com o Chipre e com a Fenícia, na sexta satrapia dos persas aquemênidas. Este primeiro período de domínio persa sobre o Egito, também conhecido como XXVII dinastia, terminou em . De 380 a , a XXX dinastia governou como última casa real nativa do Egito dinástico, que terminaria com o reinado de . Uma breve restauração do domínio persa, por vezes designada como XXXI dinastia, teve início em , mas pouco depois, em , o governante persa Mazaces entregou sem grande resistência o Egito a Alexandre, o Grande. Dinastia Ptolomaica thumb|upright|esquerda|Busto do faraó [[Ptolemeu I Sóter.]] Em , Alexandre Magno conquistou o Egito com pouca resistência dos persas e foi recebido pelos egípcios como um libertador. A administração estabelecida pelos sucessores de Alexandre, os Ptolomeus, foi baseada no modelo egípcio e a capital estabelecida na recém-erguida cidade de Alexandria. A cidade era uma montra do poder e prestígio do governo grego, e tornar-se-ia um polo de cultura e ensino, centrados na famosa Biblioteca de Alexandria. O Farol de Alexandria iluminou o caminho para os muitos navios que mantinham vivo o comércio com o exterior, uma vez que a economia, assente em empresas de grande retorno económico, era a mais alta prioridade dos Ptolomeus. A cultura grega não pretendeu impor-se à cultura egípcia nativa, tendo os Ptolomeus apoiado tradições seculares de forma a garantir a lealdade da população. Foram construídos novos templos em estilo egípcio, apoiadas as formas de culto tradicionais, e os governantes retratavam-se a si mesmo como faraós. Algumas tradições de ambas as culturas foram fundidas, como deuses gregos e egípcios sincretizados em divindades híbridas, como Serápis, e formas clássicas da escultura grega influenciaram motivos tradicionais egípcios. Apesar dos seus esforços para apaziguar os egípcios, os Ptolomeus foram contestados por rebeliões locais, rivalidades entre famílias e pela poderosa máfia de Alexandria, formada depois da morte de . Além disso, à medida que Roma dependia cada vez mais de importações de cereais do Egito, os romanos começaram a demonstrar grande interesse na situação política da região. Revoltas egípcias constantes, políticos ambiciosos e poderosos oponentes sírios contribuíram para a instabilidade da região, levando Roma ao envio de tropas com o objectivo de assegurar o país como província do seu império. Domínio romano thumb|upright=0.6|Um dos [[retratos de Faium, uma das tentativas de unir as culturas egípcia e romana.]] O Egito tornou-se uma província romana em , após a derrota de Marco Antônio e da rainha Ptolomaica por Otaviano (posteriormente Imperador Augusto) na Batalha de Actium. Os romanos dependiam fortemente das remessas de cereais do Egito, e o exército romano, sob o comando de um prefeito nomeado pelo imperador, reprimiu revoltas, fez aplicar a cobrança de impostos, e impediu os ataques de salteadores, que se tinham tornado um problema significativo durante este período. Alexandria torna-se um centro cada vez mais importante na rota de comércio com o Oriente, uma vez que em Roma havia grande procura de mercadorias e bens exóticos e de luxo. Embora os romanos tivessem uma atitude mais hostil do que os gregos para com os egípcios, algumas tradições foram mantidas, como a mumificação e o culto dos deuses tradicionais. A arte de retratar as múmias floresceu e alguns dos imperadores romanos se fizeram retratar como faraós, embora não na medida dos Ptolomeus, já que os primeiros moravam fora do Egito e não desempenharam funções cerimoniais da realeza egípcia. A administração local tornou-se romana o que tendeu a minar a liberdade dos nativos egípcios. A partir de meados do , o cristianismo se enraizou em Alexandria, sendo visto e aceito como outro culto. No entanto, o fato de ser uma religião inflexível e proselitista, que procurava converter pessoas do paganismo, ameaçando com isso as tradições religiosas populares, levou à perseguição dos convertidos ao cristianismo, que culminou com o grande expurgo de Diocleciano a partir de 303. Apesar disso, o cristianismo acabou por triunfar. Em 391 o imperador cristão introduziu uma legislação que proibiu ritos pagãos e os templos foram fechados. Alexandria tornou-se palco de grandes protestos antipagãos, com imagens públicas e privadas destruídas. Como consequência, a cultura do Egito pagão entrou em declínio. Enquanto a população nativa continuou a usar a sua língua, a capacidade de ler e escrever hieróglifos, na medida em que o papel dos sacerdotes tornou-se exímio, acabou por retroceder. Os templos eram por vezes convertidos em igrejas ou abandonados. No o Império Romano dividiu-se em duas parte, e o Egito tornou-se parte do Império Oriental, conhecido como o Império Bizantino. O Império do Oriente tornou-se cada vez mais "oriental" em grande estilo e suas antigas ligações com o mundo grecorromano começam a se desvanecer. O sistema grego de governos locais por cidadãos já tinha desaparecido completamente. Em 616 o rei sassânida Khosrow II conquistou o Egito, cujo controle seria retomado pelos bizantinos em 628 sob o imperador Heráclio. Conquista árabe thumb|esquerda|Mapa detalhando a rota dos invasores muçulmanos do Egito. Em 639, Amr ibn al-As, um general árabe, à frente de um exército de homens ataca o Egito bizantino durante o expansionismo árabe do . Inicialmente toma Mênfis e toma o controle das principais rotas de comunicação terrestre, o que lhe abre caminho para a capital da província, Alexandria. Após tais vitórias, seu exército recebe reforços de soldados que se interessaram pelo butim, alcançando cerca de homens. Amr estabeleceu seu acampamento nas cercanias da cidade de Heliópolis (local onde posteriormente seria fundada a cidade do Cairo) de onde pode enviar suas tropas de assédio à cidade. Em 640 sitia Alexandria. A cidade é defendida por uma força de cerca de homens, no entanto, em 642 a força bizantina rende-se, abandonando seus postos e permitindo a dominação da cidade. Os bizantinos reocupam a cidade em 645, no entanto, são novamente repelidos em 646. Após a submissão do Egito, a resistência dos nativos perante a ocupação árabe começou a materializar-se, tendo durado até ao . Os árabes impuseram um imposto especial aos egípcios cristãos, o . No os árabes começam a empregar o termo quft para descrever o povo do Egito. Desta forma os egípcios passaram a ser conhecidos como coptas, e a Igreja Egípcia Não-Calcedônia tornou-se a Igreja Copta. Nos séculos seguintes, de forma gradual, os habitantes do Egito foram arabizados e islamizados, de modo que a identidade nativa e a língua egípcia sobreviveram apenas entre os coptas, que falavam a língua copta, uma descendente direta do egípcio demótico falado na época romana. Geografia thumb|[[Imagem de satélite do Delta do Nilo.]] thumb|Embarcação egípcia retratada em baixo relevo. A civilização egípcia se desenvolveu na região situada entre a primeira catarata do Nilo (Assuão) e o Delta do Nilo. O Sinai, que só pertenceu ao Egito após sua conquista no Império Novo, foi utilizado como rota de comunicação para o corredor sírio-palestino, que a rigor seria a faixa de terra litorânea que liga o Egito à Mesopotâmia. A leste do Nilo encontra-se o Deserto Oriental Africano (comumente conhecido como Deserto Oriental) que se estende até ao Mar Vermelho e a oeste fica o Deserto da Líbia (comumente conhecido como Deserto Ocidental) onde existem vários oásis dos quais se destacam os de Siuá, Kharga, Farafra, Dakhla e . O atual território do Egito não pode ser comparada ao do Antigo Egito, pois, atualmente, o Sinai, e partes dos desertos Oriental e Ocidental estão dentro dos limites do Egito. Ao sul da primeira catarata se localizava a Núbia. O Nilo é formado por dois afluentes principais, o Nilo Branco (que nasce no Lago Vitória) e o Nilo Azul (que nasce no Lago Tana). Ambos os afluentes unem-se em Cartum. O Nilo corre de sul para norte, desaguando no Mar Mediterrâneo e sua extensão é de aproximadamente . No Antigo Egito distinguiam-se duas grandes regiões: o Alto Egito e o Baixo Egito. Inicialmente o Alto e Baixo Egito eram reinos distintos que haviam se formado em torno de No entanto, acabaram por ser unificados poucos séculos depois. O Alto Egito (Ta-chemau) era uma estreita faixa de terra com cerca de 900 km de extensão começando em Assuão e terminando em Mênfis. O Baixo Egito (Ta-mehu) foi o Delta do Nilo, a norte de Mênfis, onde o rio se dividia em vários braços. Por vezes também se distingue na geografia egípcia uma região conhecida como o Médio Egito, que é o território a norte de Qena até à região do Faium. Vale do rio Nilo O historiador grego Heródoto ( ), chamou ao Egito "a dádiva do Nilo". Para os egípcios, o Nilo era uma verdadeira bênção dos deuses, sendo considerado sagrado e adorado como um deus, ao qual dedicavam hinos e orações. As chuvas sazonais causavam enchentes que depositavam húmus nas margens favorecendo a agricultura e pecuária; também fornecia água fresca, peixes, aves aquáticas além de servir para o transporte e comércio. Como o nível do rio era inconstante os egípcios desenvolveram diques, barragens e canais de água para melhor aproveitarem as águas do rio, assim como o "nilômetro", uma construção usada para medir as enchentes. Durante o período das enchentes os cidadãos eram deslocados para as cidades para trabalharem em outras tarefas. O meio mais fácil e rápido de viajar e transportar cargas pesadas era através de embarcações de diversos tamanhos que possuíam, no geral, remos presos a proa. As embarcações usadas para transporte de cargas pesadas eram construídas com madeira do Líbano; as de transporte de pessoas, caça e pesca eram de junco; as barcaças reais e as usadas para o transporte de estatuetas de deuses possuíam cabines, e eram decoradas com muitas cores e ouro encrustado. O Nilo corre de sul para norte, mas o vento sopra geralmente de norte para sul, pelo que a navegação para para norte tem a corrente a seu favor e a navegação para sul é feita a favor do vento, o que era é aproveitado para utilizar velas. No entanto, na ausência de vento causava, a única forma de navegar para sul é remar contra a corrente. Demografia thumb|upright|150px|esquerda|Estereótipo egípcio. Os antigos egípcios foram o resultado de uma mistura das várias populações que se fixaram no Egito ao longo dos tempos, oriundas do nordeste africano, da África Negra e da área semítica. A questão relativa à etnia dos antigos egípcios é por vezes geradora de controvérsia, embora à luz dos últimos conhecimentos da ciência falar de raças humanas revela-se um anacronismo. Até meados do , por influência de uma visão eurocêntrica, os antigos egípcios eram considerados praticamente como brancos; a partir dos anos 1950, as teorias do "afrocentrismo", segundo as quais os egípcios eram negros, afirmaram-se em alguns círculos. Importa também referir que as representações artísticas são frequentemente idealizações que não permitem retirar conclusões neste domínio. Os egípcios tinham consciência da sua alteridade: nas representações artísticas dos túmulos os habitantes do Vale do Nilo surgem com roupas de linho branco, enquanto que os seus vizinhos líbios e semitas se apresentam com roupas de lã. A língua dos egípcios (hoje uma língua morta) é um ramo da família das línguas afro-asiáticas (camito-semíticas). Esta língua é conhecida graças à descoberta e decifração da Pedra de Roseta, onde se encontra inscrito um decreto de ( ) em duas línguas (egípcio e ) e em três escritas (caracteres hieroglíficos, escrita demótica e alfabeto grego). O número de habitantes do Antigo Egito variou ao longo da história. Durante o período pré-dinástico ( ) a população rondaria as centenas de milhares; durante o Império Antigo (séculos ) situar-se-ia nos dois milhões, atingindo os quatro milhões por altura do Império Novo. Quando o Egito se tornou uma província romana estima-se que a população seria cerca de sete milhões. Como atualmente, a esmagadora maioria da população habitava as terras agrícolas situadas nas margens do Nilo, sendo escassas as populações que viviam no deserto. Governo Administração thumb|upright|O [[faraó era geralmente representado usando símbolos da realeza e de poder.]] O faraó era o monarca absoluto do país e, pelo menos em teoria, exercia o controle total da terra e seus recursos. Era o comandante militar supremo e chefe do governo, que contava com uma burocracia de funcionários para gerenciar seus negócios. O encarregado da administração, o vizir (tjati), era o segundo no comando, e atuava como conselheiro, representante do faraó, coordenava os levantamentos fundiários, tesouraria, projetos de construção, sistema legal e depósito de documentos. Ao nível regional, o país estava dividido em 42 regiões administrativas chamadas nomos, cada uma governada por um nomarca, que era responsável pela jurisdição do vizir. Os templos formavam a espinha dorsal da economia. Eles não só eram edifícios de culto, mas também eram responsáveis por coletar e armazenar a riqueza da nação em um sistema de celeiros e tesourarias administradas por superintendentes, que redistribuíam os cereais e os bens. Como não era possível para o faraó estar em todos os templos para realizar as cerimônias, ele delegava o seu poder religioso aos sacerdotes, que conduziam as cerimônias em seu nome. Sistema jurídico A cabeça do sistema jurídico era oficialmente o faraó, que era responsável pela promulgação de leis, aplicação da justiça e manutenção da lei e da ordem, um conceito que os egípcios antigos denominavam Ma'at. Apesar de não terem chegado aos nossos dias quaisquer códigos legais do Antigo Egito, documentos da corte mostram que as leis egípcias foram baseadas em uma visão de senso comum de certo e errado, que enfatizou a celebração de acordos e resoluções de conflitos ao invés de cumprir rigorosamente um conjunto complicado de estatutos. Conselhos locais de anciãos, conhecidos como Kenbet no Império Novo, eram responsáveis pela decisão em casos judiciais de pequenas causas e disputas menores. Os casos mais graves envolvendo assassinato, grandes transações de terrenos e roubo de túmulos eram encaminhados para o Grande Kenbet, presidido pelo vizir ou pelo faraó. Os demandantes e demandados representavam-se a si próprios e eram obrigados a jurar que diziam a verdade. Em alguns casos, o Estado assumiu tanto o papel de acusador como o de juiz, e tinha poder para torturar os acusados com espancamento para obter uma confissão e os nomes dos co-conspiradores. Se as acusações fossem sérias, escribas da corte documentavam a denúncia, testemunhavam, e o veredicto do caso era guardado para referência futura. As punições para crimes menores envolviam imposição de multas, espancamentos, mutilações faciais ou exílio, dependendo da gravidade do delito. Crimes graves, como homicídio e roubo de túmulos, eram punidos com execução por decapitação, afogamento ou empalamento. A punição também podia ser estendida à família do criminoso. A partir do Império Novo, os oráculos desempenharam um papel importante no sistema jurídico, dispensando a justiça nos processos civis e criminais. O processo consistia em pedir a deus um "sim" ou "não" sobre o que era certo ou errado num problema. O deus, transportado por um número de sacerdotes, proferia a sentença, escolhendo um ou outro, movendo-se para a frente ou para trás, ou apontando para uma das respostas escritas em um pedaço de papiro ou de óstraco. Força militar thumb|250px|esquerda|Uma [[biga egípcia.]] O exército egípcio antigo foi responsável pela defesa do Egito contra invasões estrangeiras e a manutenção da dominação egípcia no Antigo Oriente Próximo. No deserto havia patrulheiros que vigiavam as fronteiras e defendiam o império de expedições de nômades. No Delta e no Vale do Nilo havia guardas rurais que defendiam os cobradores de impostos. No Império Novo surgiram os medjayu, de origem núbia, que exerciam a função de patrulheiros do deserto, policiais das cidades e necrópoles, além de aplicadores das decisões da justiça. O exército e a marinha egípcias eram complementares, onde os navios transportavam as tropas e os oficiais exerciam funções militares e navais. Os soldados eram recrutados entre a população em geral, mas durante e principalmente depois do Império Novo, foram contratados mercenários da Núbia e Líbia para lutar pelo Egito. Prisioneiros de guerra também foram incorporados ao exército egípcio. Por volta do Império Novo os exércitos eram divididos em unidades táticas autônomas de cinco a seis mil homens. thumb|250px|esquerda|Relevo da tumba de [[Horemheb.]] Os exércitos empreenderam expedições militares no Sinai para proteção das minas locais durante o Império Antigo e lutaram em guerras civis durante o Primeiro e Segundo Períodos Intermediários. Foram importantes para a manutenção de fortificações ao longo de rotas comerciais importantes, tais como as encontradas na cidade de Buhen no caminho para a Núbia. Também foram construídos fortes nas fronteiras com guarnições de 50 a 100 homens, para servirem como bases militares, tais como a fortaleza de Sile, a qual foi uma base de operações para expedições no Levante. No Império Novo, uma série de faraós usaram o exército para atacar e conquistar Cuche e partes do Levante. Há informações que alegam que houve a prática de espionagem entre os exércitos egípcios. Os equipamentos militares típicos incluíram arcos e flechas de sílex, machados, clavas, lanças de cobre e escudos redondos feitos por estiramento de pele de animais sobre uma armação de madeira. No Império Novo, os militares começaram a usar bigas e cavalos que haviam sido introduzidos pelos invasores hicsos durante o Segundo Período Intermediário. As armas e armaduras continuaram a melhorar com a introdução do bronze: os escudos eram agora feitos de madeira sólida com uma fivela de bronze, lanças receberam pontas de bronze e o khopesh, uma espécie de espada com a extremidade curva, foi adotado a partir de modelos asiáticos. O faraó foi geralmente representado na arte e na literatura andando à frente do exército e há evidências de que pelo menos alguns faraós, como e seus filhos, o fizeram. Economia Agricultura thumb|Pintura mural de um túmulo retratando trabalhadores arando os campos, a colheita das culturas e a debulha de cereais sob a direção de um supervisor. Uma combinação de características geográficas favoráveis contribuiu para o sucesso da cultura egípcia, a mais importante das quais era o solo fértil resultante de enchentes anuais do Nilo. Os antigos egípcios foram, assim, capazes de produzir alimentos em abundância, permitindo que a população dedicasse mais tempo e recursos a atividades culturais, tecnológicas e artísticas. A gestão da terra foi crucial no Antigo Egito, porque os impostos foram avaliados com base na quantidade de terras em posse de uma pessoa. Em teoria todas as terras pertenciam ao rei, mas a propriedade privada foi uma realidade. A agricultura no Egito foi dependente dos ciclos de cheias do Rio Nilo. Os egípcios reconheceram três estações: Akhet (inundação), Peret (plantio) e Shemu (colheita). A estação das cheias dura de julho a outubro, depositando nas margens do Nilo uma camada de lodo rico em minerais para o cultivo. Após a redução do nível do rio, a estação de plantio ia de novembro a fevereiro. Agricultores aravam a terra com arados puxados por bois e plantavam as sementes, que eram irrigadas por intermédio de sistemas de diques e canais. O Egito recebia pouca chuva, pelo que os agricultores usavam a água do Nilo para regar as culturas. De março a junho, os agricultores usavam foices para suas colheitas, que eram depois debulhadas com um mangual ou com as patas dos bois para separar a palha do grão. Os grãos eram usados para fabricar cerveja ou armazenados em sacas nos celeiros reais para posterior distribuição. Os antigos egípcios cultivaram trigo, cevada e vários outros cereais, todos usados para produção de pão, biscoitos, bolos e cerveja. O linho, colhido antes da floração, foi cultivado para extração da fibra de seu caule para produção de roupas; algodão também foi cultivado. O papiro que cresce nas margens do Nilo era usado para fazer suporte de escrita. Legumes (pepino, cebola) leguminosas (feijão, fava, grão-de-bico, lentilha, alfarroba), verduras (alface), condimentos (alho, alho-poró, alecrim, gergelim, orégano, tomilho) e frutas (tâmara, melancia, melão, maçã, romã, laranja, banana, limão, pêssego, figo, jujuba, uva) foram cultivadas em hortas perto das casas em solo elevado, e tiveram de ser regadas manualmente; houve produção de vinho. Foi ainda evidenciada a presença do cultivo de papoula e mirto. }} Criação animal thumb|Rebanho de bovinos. Os egípcios acreditavam que uma relação equilibrada entre pessoas e animais era um elemento essencial da ordem cósmica e que por conseguinte os animais e plantas eram membros de um todo. Animais, tanto domésticos como selvagens, foram, portanto, uma fonte essencial de espiritualidade, companheirismo, e sustento. Os bovinos foram os animais mais importantes; a administração coletava impostos sobre o gado nos censos regulares, e o tamanho de um rebanho refletia o prestígio e a importância da propriedade ou do templo que o possuía. Além do gado, os antigos egípcios apascentavam caprinos, ovinos e suínos. Aves como patos, gansos e pombos eram capturados em redes e criados em fazendas, onde eram alimentados à força com massa para engordá-los. As abelhas também foram domesticadas, pelo menos desde o Império Antigo, e forneciam tanto mel como cera. Também foram domesticados hienas e guepardos para a caça. thumb|trabalhador arando o campo com tração animal. Os egípcios usavam burros e bois como animais de carga e para lavrar os campos e debulhar as sementes. O abate de um boi gordo era também uma parte central de um ritual de oferenda. Os cavalos foram introduzidos pelos hicsos no Segundo Período Intermediário, e o camelo, apesar de ser conhecido a partir do Império Novo, não foi usado como um animal de carga até à Época Baixa. Há também evidências que sugerem que os elefantes foram brevemente utilizados na Época Baixa, mas praticamente foram abandonados devido à falta de pastagens. Cães, gatos e macacos eram animais comuns de estimação, enquanto animais de estimação mais exóticos importados do coração da África, como leões, estavam reservados para a realeza. Heródoto observou que os egípcios eram o único povo que mantinha os seus animais em suas casas. Durante o período pré-dinástico e nos períodos posteriores, o culto dos deuses em sua forma animal era extremamente popular, como a deusa gata Bastet e o deus íbis Thoth. Esses animais foram criados em grande número nas fazendas a fim de serem sacrificados. Para complementar a sua dieta, os egípcios caçavam lebres, antílopes, aves, hipopótamos e crocodilos por meio de redes, arcos e lanças, assim como pescavam carpas, pescadas (no Delta) e, especialmente, tilápias com o emprego de anzóis e arpões; os peixes eram desidratados ao sol para conservação. Mineração thumb|O [[Mapa de Turim descreve as minas de Wadi Hammamat e é o mapa de cunho topográfico conhecido mais antigo.]] O Egito é rico em pedras de decoração e construção, cobre e minérios de chumbo, ouro e pedras semipreciosas. Estes recursos minerais permitiram aos egípcios construir monumentos, esculpir estátuas, fazer ferramentas e joias. Os embalsamadores utilizavam sais de Wadi El Natrun (natrão) para mumificação, que também proporcionou a gipsita necessária para fazer gesso. Formações rochosas de minérios foram encontradas em barrancos inóspitos e distantes do Deserto Oriental e no Sinai, exigindo grandes expedições controladas pelo Estado para obter os recursos naturais ali encontrados. Havia extensas minas de ouro na Núbia, e um dos primeiros mapas conhecidos é de uma mina de ouro na região. Wadi Hammamat foi uma importante fonte de granito, grauvaque e ouro. O sílex foi o primeiro mineral coletado e usado para fazer ferramentas e machadinhas de pedra. Nódulos do mineral eram cuidadosamente lascados para fazer lâminas e pontas de flechas, mesmo depois do cobre passar a ser usado para essa finalidade. thumb|Expedição comercial ao [[Punt|Reino de Punt.]] Os egípcios trabalharam em depósitos de minério de chumbo e galena em Gebel Rosas para fazer chumbo líquido, prumos e pequenas figuras. O cobre foi o material mais importante para a fabricação de ferramentas no Antigo Egito e foi fundido em fornos de minério de malaquita e turquesa extraídas do Sinai. Através de lavagem, eram coletadas pepitas de ouro de sedimentos de depósitos aluviais. Outro processo para obter ouro, mais trabalhoso, era a moagem e lavagem de quartzito de ouro. Depósitos de ferro encontrados no norte do Egito, foram utilizados na Época Baixa. Pedras de construção de alta qualidade eram abundantes no Egito; os antigos egípcios extraíram calcário ao longo do Vale do Nilo, granito de Assuão e basalto e arenito dos barrancos do Deserto Oriental. Depósitos de pedras decorativas, tais como pórfiro, quartzo, feldspato verde, ágata, diorito, grauvaque, berilo, alabastro e cornalina pontilhada dos desertos oriental e ocidental foram coletadas antes mesmo da primeira dinastia. Nos período ptolomaico e romano, os mineiros trabalharam em jazidas de esmeraldas de Wadi Sikait e ametista em Wadi el-Hudi. Comércio thumb|Pesos egípcios em forma de animal. Grande parte da economia estava organizada a nível central e era estritamente controlada. Embora os antigos egípcios não utilizassem moedas até à Época Baixa, fizeram uso de um sistema de troca monetária, com sacas de grãos como valor padrão e o deben, um peso de cerca de 91 gramas de cobre ou prata, formando um denominador comum. Os trabalhadores eram pagos com grãos; um simples operário podia ganhar 5½ sacas (250 kg) de grãos por mês, enquanto um capataz podia ganhar 7½ sacas (340 kg). Os preços eram fixados em todo o país e registrados em listas para facilitar a negociação. Por exemplo, uma camisa custava cinco deben de cobre, enquanto uma vaca custava 140 deben. Grãos podiam ser trocados por outras mercadorias, de acordo com a lista de preço fixo. Durante o século o dinheiro foi introduzido no Egito por estrangeiros. As primeiras moedas eram usadas como peças padronizadas de metais preciosos e não como dinheiro propriamente dito, mas nos séculos seguintes as trocas internacionais passaram a depender das moedas. Os antigos egípcios estiveram envolvidos no comércio com os povos vizinhos para obter mercadorias raras e exóticas não encontradas no Egito. No período pré-dinástico, estabeleceram o comércio com a Núbia para a obtenção de ouro, plumas de avestruz, peles de leopardo, incenso e marfim. Também estabeleceram o comércio com a Palestina, como evidenciado por jarros de óleos de estilo palestino encontrados nas sepulturas dos faraós da primeira dinastia. Uma colônia egípcia fundada no sul de Canaã foi anterior à primeira dinastia. Na época de Narmer foi produzida cerâmica egípcia em Canaã, que era exportada para o Egito. Em meados da segunda dinastia, o contato do Antigo Egito com Biblos rendeu um intenso comércio de madeira de boa qualidade não encontrada no Egito. Durante a quinta dinastia, o comércio com Punt abastecia o Egito com ouro, resinas aromáticas, ébano, marfim e animais silvestres, como macacos e babuínos. Houve também comércio com a Anatólia para adquirir estanho e para o fornecimento suplementar de cobre, dois metais necessários para a fabricação de bronze. Os antigos egípcios valorizaram a pedra azul lápis-lazúli, que tinha de ser importada do Afeganistão. Os parceiros do Egito no comércio mediterrânico também incluíram Creta e a Grécia, que forneciam, entre outras mercadorias, azeite. Em troca de suas importações de luxo e de matérias-primas, o Egito exportava principalmente grãos, ouro, linho e papiro, além de outros produtos acabados, incluindo objetos de vidro e pedra. Sociedade esquerda|upright|thumb|Um casal egípcio sentado. A sociedade egípcia antiga apresentava uma estrutura fortemente hierarquizada. Era patriarcal, com o homem administrando o lar, com participação da mulher, e decidindo os herdeiros através de seu testamento. Os anciãos eram consultados e honrados após a morte. O casamento no mundo egípcio era monogâmico (embora haja casos de bigamia e poligamia na corte faraônica) e não era sancionado pela religião. Não existia uma cerimônia de casamento, nem um registro deste. Aparentemente bastava um casal afirmar que queria coabitar para que a união fosse aceite. Os homens casavam entre os dezesseis e os dezoito anos e as mulheres por volta dos doze, catorze anos. Por serem as mulheres as transmissoras do sangue real, como forma de legitimação do poder, houve casamentos entre irmãos. Também houve casamentos entre faraós e uma de suas filhas. Os homens com uma posição econômica mais elevada poderiam ter, para além da esposa legítima (nebet-per, "a senhora da casa"), várias concubinas, o que era visto como um sinal de riqueza. No entanto, as mulheres que tivessem mais de um homem eram mortas. A prostituição era uma prática moralmente condenada, mas foi praticada nas margens do Nilo. Foram registrados em papiros e óstracos a prática de favores sexuais em troca de dinheiro, bem como menção a relações sexuais coletivas, o que leva considerar a possibilidade da existência de prostíbulos. No Egito não houve prostituição sagrada, sendo a relação divindade-sacerdotisa, meramente simbólica. Os antigos egípcios viam homens e mulheres, incluindo as pessoas de todas as classes sociais, exceto os escravos, como essencialmente iguais perante a lei, e até mesmo o mais humilde camponês tinha direito de petição ao vizir e sua corte para reparação. Tanto homens quanto mulheres tinham o direito de possuir e vender imóveis, fazer contratos, se casar e se divorciar, receber herança e ter litígios em tribunal. Os casais podiam possuir bens em conjunto e protegerem-se com contratos de casamento em caso de divórcio, que estipulavam as obrigações financeiras do marido para com a esposa e com as crianças ao final do casamento. As mulheres egípcias tinham uma grande gama de escolhas pessoais e oportunidades de realização. Podiam ser da realeza, trabalhar no palácio como amas-de-leite, concubinas ou ''escançãs'' (servidoras de vinho do faraó) e, nos templos, desde cantoras a sacerdotisas. Outras exerciam poderes divinos como esposas de Amon. Apesar destas liberdades, as mulheres egípcias antigas, muitas vezes não participavam em papéis oficiais da administração, servindo apenas em papéis secundários, e não foram tão susceptíveis de serem educadas tal como os homens. Quando o marido falecia, as mulheres assumiam a chefia familiar e, no caso dos faraós, o Estado. Mulheres como Hatshepsut e Cleópatra chegaram a tornar-se faraós. As mulheres podiam receber herança paterna. Normalmente, o filho mais velho assumia o trono faraônico após a morte de seu pai, no entanto, quando só havia filhas como sucessoras ao trono, a mais velha deveria casar para seu marido assumir o trono. thumb|upright|Arte erótica egípcia. ). Citado em: História. São Paulo: UNESP, 1993, v. 12. p. 103-5. }} Educação thumb|upright|Estátua de um [[escriba sentado (IV dinastia, c. )]] As crianças (meninos e meninas) iniciavam sua educação básica no seio familiar; os meninos aprendiam com seus pais princípios éticos, visões da vida, conduta social, ritos populares, etc; as meninas aprendiam com suas mães economia doméstica, culinária, preparação e confecção de roupas; as meninas ricas podiam aprender a tocar instrumentos, cantar, dançar assim como a ler, escrever e trabalhar com operações aritméticas. No processo educacional das classes mais abastadas utilizava-se os chamados "Livros de Instrução", que constinham regras para se viver ordenadamente em sociedade assim como elementos morais tais como justiça, sabedoria, obediência, bondade e moderação. No Antigo Egito havia poucas escolas a funcionar exclusivamente para a educação de homens da realeza, da nobreza ou daqueles que almejavam tornar-se escribas, sacerdotes, artistas, escultores ou desenhistas. Iniciando seus estudos entre os cinco e sete anos, os garotos aprendiam leitura e escrita, história e geografia, ciência, medicina e astronomia, aritmética e geometria e música. Eram instituições com disciplina muito rigorosa, onde os rapazes que se comportavam mal ou não prestavam atenção eram espancados. Diferente dos jovens das classes abastadas que iam a escola, os jovens filhos de camponeses, pescadores e artesãos aprendiam desde tenra idade os ofícios de seus pais para que assim os pudessem suceder. Hierarquia social thumb|upright|O [[faraó representava a própria vida do Egito, sendo o topo da hierarquia da nação. Na foto estátua de , no Museu Egípcio do Cairo.]] No topo da hierarquia social estava o faraó, que possuía poderes absolutos, tomando decisões militares, religiosas, econômicas e judiciais, além de ser o dono nominal de todas as terras. Nos períodos de cheia o faraó ordenava que a população exercesse outras funções como, por exemplo, a construção de obras públicas. Enquanto vivo, o faraó era encarado como uma personificação do deus Hórus, enquanto que seu antecessor falecido era associado a Osíris, pai de Hórus, houvesse ou não relação consanguínea entre os soberanos. A partir da V dinastia os reis apresentam-se também como filhos de Rá, o deus solar. Os faraós possuíam muitas mulheres e filhos. Sua mulher principal, denominada hemet nesut, "esposa do rei", podia ser sua irmã ou uma de suas filhas. Os faraós possuíam diversas insígnias: o pschent (a união das coroas do Alto e Baixo Egito), os cetros crossa e chicote, o nemés (ornamento para cabeça decorado com uma cobra e um abutre que simbolizavam, respetivamente, o Baixo e Alto Egito) e a barba postiça. Podia ser simbolicamente representado como uma esfinge, e era associado a animais como a pantera, o leão e o boi. A palavra faraó, vinda do egípcio per aâ, significa "Casa Grande". Tornou-se o nome oficial dos líderes do Egito apenas durante a XVIII dinastia, pois até então habitualmente os líderes referiam-se a si mesmos como nesu (rei) ou neb (senhor). A partir da V dinastia a titulatura dos reis incluía cinco nomes reais: nome de Hórus, nome das Duas Mestras, nome de Hórus de Ouro, prenome e nome. Abaixo do faraó e de sua família na pirâmide social encontrava-se o grupo denominado como "classe do saiote branco" (ou classe dos dominantes), em referência ao vestuário de linho decorado que trajavam. Primeiramente vinham os nomarcas e vizires. Os nomarcas administravam as províncias imperiais enquanto os vizires controlavam o arrecadamento de impostos, fiscalizavam as obras públicas, os celeiros reais, participavam do alto tribunal de justiça e chefiavam a polícia e as tropas. Abaixo destes estavam os sacerdotes que administravam os templos, cultos e as festas religiosas, eram conselheiros dos faraós e usufruíam de terras, isenção de impostos e prestígio. Muito importantes para a máquina burocrática do governo, os escribas cobravam impostos, organizavam as leis e a escrita, determinavam o valor das terras, copiavam poemas, hinos e histórias, escreviam cartas, realizavam censos populacionais e calculavam os estoques de alimentos, produção agrícola, área de terras aráveis, atividades comerciais, de soldados, necessidades do palácio, etc. A partir do Império Novo surge uma nova classe, os grandes comerciantes, que monopolizavam o comércio exterior. thumb|esquerda|Espancamento de um escravo. Abaixo das classes dominantes situavam-se as classe dominadas. Primeiramente vinham os soldados que recebiam produtos por serviços prestados e tomavam espólios de saques, mas que nunca ascendiam a altos postos no exército. Abaixo destes vinham os artesãos (tecelões, pintores, barbeiros, cozinheiros, barqueiros, ceramistas, escultores, joalheiros, ferreiros, etc.), que trabalham especialmente para os faraós, para a nobreza e para os templos e para os pequenos comerciantes que vendiam seus produtos nos mercados das cidades. Os camponeses (ou félas) formavam a maior parte da população e eram agricultores, pecuaristas e pescadores. Mesmo sendo eles os produtores, os produtos agrícolas eram propriedade direta do Estado, dos templos ou da família nobre que possuía a terra. Os camponeses também estavam sujeitos a um imposto sobre o trabalho e eram obrigados a trabalhar na construção de obras públicas e limpeza de canais em um sistema similar à corveia medieval na Europa. Também eram obrigados a trabalhar nos transportes e por vezes no exército. Abaixo dos camponeses vinha a base da pirâmide, os escravos (hemu e/ou baku ). Cativos ou condenados da justiça, trabalhavam em atividades domésticas, públicas ou religiosas. Gozavam de direitos civis e aprendiam a escrita egípcia. Vida cotidiana A maioria da população era constituída por agricultores ligados à terra. Suas habitações eram restritas aos membros imediatos da família, e foram construídas com tijolos de barro destinadas a manter o frescor no calor do dia. Cada casa tinha uma cozinha com teto aberto, o qual continha uma pedra de moinho para moagem de farinha e um pequeno forno para cozer pão. As paredes eram pintadas de branco e podiam ser cobertas com tapetes de linho tingido. Os pavimentos eram cobertos com esteiras de palha, enquanto que a mobília era composta de bancos de madeira, camas levantadas a partir do piso e mesas individuais. As mães eram responsáveis por cuidar dos filhos, enquanto o pai fornecia a renda da família. thumb|esquerda|Dançarina egípcia. A higiene e aparência pessoais eram tidas em grande valor. A maioria banhava-se no Nilo e usava um sabão pastoso, o suabu, feito de gordura e giz. Os homens raspavam todo o corpo para limpeza, e usavam perfumes, óleos aromáticos e pomadas para ocultar maus odores e manter a pele suave. Os óleos eram feitos com gordura vegetal ou animal e eram aromatizados com mirra, incenso ou terebintina. Um tipo de sal, o bed, era usado para gargarejar. As mulheres da corte passavam por um processo mais completo: depilavam-se, massageavam rosto e braços com pomada de mirra, colocavam um creme verde de malaquita nas pálpebras, desenhavam uma linha de preto para alongar os olhos, colocavam pó de ocre nas bochechas e lábios e pintavam as palmas das mãos e a sola dos pés com hena. thumb|esquerda|''Nefertari jogando Senet'', pintura da tumba da Rainha [[Nefertari do Egito ( ).]] Tanto os homens como as mulheres da classe alta usavam perucas, joias e cosméticos. Inicialmente as mulheres tinham o costume de manter os cabelos curtos, no entanto, ao longo dos séculos adotaram os cabelos compridos; os homens adultos utilizavam cabelos curtos e as crianças e os sacerdotes raspavam a cabeça. As mulheres vestiam um vestido de linho branco e os homens uma tanga; a população trabalhadora habitualmente andava nua ou então usava apenas um pedaço de tecido enrolado a cintura. As crianças ficavam sem roupas até a maturidade, cerca dos doze anos, e nessa idade os homens eram circuncidados e suas cabeças eram raspadas. Vizires, sacerdotes e o faraó usavam vestimentas especiais, respetivamente vestidos, peles de panteras e tangas costuradas com fios de ouro. No geral, havia apenas duas opções para os pés: nudez ou sandálias. Estas podiam ser de junco e papiro amarrados com barbante (mais simples) ou de couro costurado com linha de papiro (mais sofisticadas). Membros das classes mais elevadas da sociedade, costumeiramente adornavam o corpo com joias. As joias também eram usadas pela população menos abastada da sociedade por poderem se tratar de amuletos. Eram de ouro, prata, cobre ou cerâmica, incrustadas com pedras preciosas ou pasta de vidro colorido. Podiam ser diademas, colares, brincos, pulseiras, anéis e cintos. A música e a dança eram entretenimentos populares para aqueles que podiam pagar por elas. Instrumentos antigos incluíam flauta e harpas, enquanto os instrumentos semelhantes a trompetes, oboés e gaitas desenvolveram-se mais tarde e se tornaram populares. No Império Novo, os egípcios tocavam sinos, címbalos, tamborins, e tambores e importaram alaúdes e harpas da Ásia. O sistro foi um instrumento musical do tipo chocalho que era especialmente importante em cerimônias religiosas. Os faraós possuíam uma banda preferida, os hinodos que os acompanhavam em grandes cerimônias religiosas. Para divertimento dos presentes em banquetes havia dançarinas que dançavam em movimentos lentos, mímicos, que contavam lendas dos deuses e os imitavam, e pigmeus da África Central que dançavam danças rápidas e rítmicas. Eram praticadas diversas atividades de lazer, incluindo jogos e música. O Senet, um jogo de tabuleiro onde as peças se mudam de acordo com o acaso, era particularmente popular desde os primeiros tempos; outro jogo semelhante foi o Mehen, que tinha um tabuleiro em forma de serpente. Jogos de malabarismo, vara e bola eram populares entre as crianças, e também está documentada luta em uma tumba em Beni Hasan. Os membros ricos da sociedade egípcia praticavam caça e davam passeios de barco também. Havia uma grande variedade de brinquedos infantis, todos de madeira: piões, figurinhas, bonecas, cavalinhos e até bonecos articulados. Língua e escrita egípcia Desenvolvimento histórico A língua egípcia é uma língua afro-asiática setentrional intimamente relacionada com o berber e as línguas semíticas. Tem a história mais antiga a seguir ao sumério), tendo sido escrita desde até à Idade Média, permanecendo como uma língua falada por mais tempo. Distinguem-se as fases do egípcio arcaico, egípcio antigo, egípcio médio (egípcio clássico), egípcio tardio, demótico e copta. Os escritos egípcios não apresentam diferenças antes do dialeto copta, no entanto, provavelmente existiam dialetos orais regionais nas regiões de Mênfis e, posteriormente, de Tebas. O egípcio antigo foi uma língua sintética, tornando-se posteriormente em uma língua mais analítica. O egípcio tardio desenvolveu artigos prefixais definidos e indefinidos, que substituíram os sufixos flexionais anteriores. Há uma mudança da velha ordem Verbo Sujeito Objeto para Sujeito Verbo Objeto. Os hieróglifos egípcios, a escrita hierática e o demótico acabaram por ser substituídos pelo alfabeto copta, mais fonético. O copta ainda é usado na liturgia da Igreja Ortodoxa do Egito, e vestígios dela são encontrados no árabe egípcio moderno. Som e gramática thumb|upright|A [[Pedra de Roseta, artefato que permitiu aos linguistas traduzir os hieróglifos egípcios ]] O egípcio antigo tinha 25 consoantes similares aos de outras línguas afro-asiáticas. Estas incluiam consoantes faríngeas e enfáticas, oclusivas sonoras e surdas, fricativas surdas e africadas surdas e sonoras. Havia inicialmente três vogais longas e três vogais curtas, que se expandiram no egípcio tardio para cerca de nove. Uma palavra básica em egípcio, semelhante ao berber e semita, tem consoantes e semi-consoantes de raiz triliteral e biliteral. Sufixos são adicionados para formar palavras. A conjugação verbal corresponde à pessoa. Por exemplo, o esqueleto triconsonantal é o núcleo semântico da palavra "ouvir"; sua base conjugal é ("ele ouve"). Se o sujeito é um substantivo, sufixos não são adicionados ao verbo; por exemplo: ("a mulher ouve"). thumb|upright|Inscrição [[Igreja Copta|copta.]] Os adjetivos são derivados de substantivos por um processo que os egiptólogos chamam nisbação devido à sua semelhança com o árabe. A ordem das palavras em frases verbais e adjetivas é PREDICADO-SUJEITO, e SUJEITO-PREDICADO em frases nominais e adverbiais. O sujeito pode ser movido para o início das frases se é longo e é seguido por um pronome resumptivo. Verbos e substantivos são negados por uma partícula n, mas nn é usado para frases adverbiais e adjetivas. O acento tônico recai sobre a última ou penúltima sílaba, que pode ser aberta (CV) ou fechada (CVC). Escrita A escrita hieroglífica datada de (túmulo U-j do cemitério U de Abidos) é composta de cerca de 500 símbolos, que podiam ser representações de animais, plantas, pessoas ou partes do corpo e utensílios utilizados pelos egípcios. Um hieróglifo pode ser uma palavra, um som ou um determinante mudo; e o mesmo símbolo pode servir a diferentes propósitos em contextos diferentes. Os hieróglifos foram uma escrita formal, usados em papiros, monumentos de pedra e nos túmulos, que podem ser tão detalhados como obras de arte. No dia-a-dia, os escribas usavam uma forma de escrita cursiva, chamada hierática, que era mais simples e rápida de escrever, escrita em pedras, papiros e placas de madeira. Enquanto os hieróglifos formais podem ser lidos em linhas ou colunas em qualquer direção (embora, geralmente, escritos da direita para a esquerda), a hierática era sempre escrita da direita para a esquerda, geralmente em linhas horizontais. Para se saber a direção a qual se devia ler os hieróglifos, era preciso olhar para a direção a qual as figuras humanas ou de pássaros estavam olhando, pois são estes que mostram o início do texto. Uma nova forma de escrita surgida no , a demótica, tornou-se predominante, substituindo a hierática. Por volta do , o alfabeto copta começou a ser usado juntamente com a escrita demótica. O copta é um alfabeto grego modificado com a adição de alguns sinais demóticos. Embora os hieróglifos formais tenham sido usados em contexto cerimonial até ao , no final apenas um pequeno grupo de padres sabiam lê-los. Como os estabelecimentos religiosos tradicionais foram dissolvidos, o conhecimento da escrita hieroglífica estava quase perdido. As tentativas de decifração são datadas do período bizantino e do período islâmico, mas apenas em 1822, após a descoberta da Pedra de Roseta e anos de pesquisa de Thomas Young e Jean-François Champollion, os hieróglifos foram quase totalmente decifrados. Na Pedra de Roseta estão presentes três formas de escrita: hieróglifos formais, hierática e grega. Literatura thumb|esquerda|O [[Papiro Edwin Smith (ca. século ) descreve a anatomia e tratamentos médicos e está escrito em hierática.]] A literatura do Antigo Egito inclui textos de caráter religioso (como os hinos às divindades), mas igualmente obras de natureza mais secular, como textos sapienciais, contos e poesia amorosa. A literatura apareceu pela primeira vez em associação com a realeza em rótulos e etiquetas para os itens encontrados em tumbas reais. Foi principalmente uma ocupação dos escribas, que trabalhavam para a instituição Per Ankh ou a Casa de Vida, para os escritórios, bibliotecas (chamadas Casas dos Livros), laboratórios e observatórios. Algumas das peças mais conhecidas da literatura egípcia, como os textos das pirâmides e dos sarcófagos, foram escritos em egípcio clássico, que continuou a ser a língua da escrita até Durante este período, a tradição da escrita evoluiu para as autobiografias em túmulos, como os de Harkhuf e Uni. thumb|esquerda|Papiro corações. O gênero conhecido como Sebayt (instruções) foi desenvolvido para comunicar os ensinamentos e orientações dos nobres famosos. Deste género destaca-se o Ensinamento de Ptah-Hotep, que em trinta e seis máximas expõe as reflexões do seu autor (um vizir) sobre as relações humanas. O Papiro Ipuur, um poema de lamentações descrevendo catástrofes naturais e agitação social, é um papiro contraditório, pois até o presente não se chegou a um consenso quanto a seu período, podendo ser um poema descritivo do Primeiro ou Segundo Período Intermediário. A história de Sinué, escrita em egípcio médio, é um clássico da literatura egípcia, contando as peripécias da personagem homônima. O Papiro Westcar também escrito nesse período, é um conjunto de histórias contadas a Khufu por seus filhos, relatando as maravilhas realizadas pelos sacerdotes. A obra Instruções de Amenemope é considerada uma obra-prima da literatura do Oriente Próximo. Outras histórias famosas são o Conto do Náufrago (história de um marinheiro que naufragou em uma ilha habitada por uma serpente), do Príncipe predestinado (história de um príncipe amaldiçoado), dos Dois Irmãos (história de vinganças causada pela mulher de um dos irmãos) e a Sátira das profissões (sátira realizada por escribas para mostrar os incômodos das outras profissões que não fossem o ofício de escriba). O egípcio tardio foi falado no Império Novo e está representado em documentos administrativos do período ramessida, poesias de amor e contos, bem como em textos demóticos e coptas. No final do Império Novo, a língua vernácula foi mais frequentemente empregada para escrever peças populares como a História de Unamón e a Instrução de Any. O primeiro conta a história de um nobre que é roubado quando se dirigia ao Líbano para comprar madeira de cedro e as suas peripécias para voltar ao Egito. Durante este período, papiros como o Papiro Cester Beatty I, Papiro Harris 500 e um fragmento do Papiro de Turim mostram um tipo de poesia amorosa, com temas de paixão e erotismo. A partir de cerca de , histórias narrativas e instruções, como a popular Instruções de Onchsheshonqy, bem como documentos pessoais e empresariais foram escritos em demótico. A ação de muitas histórias escritas em demótico durante o período grecor-romano decorria em épocas históricas anteriores, de quando o Egito era uma nação independente governada por grandes faraós como . Religião thumb|upright|Tríade de Abidos (Osíris, Hórus e Ísis). [[Imagem:Ka Statue of horawibra.jpg|thumb|upright|Estátua Ka egípcia.]] O Antigo Egito fundamentou-se por sua plena relação com o divino e na vida após a morte de tal modo que o reinado faraônico foi baseado no direito divino dos reis; considerava-se o faraó filho do deus Rá A religião egípcia teve influência tanto em âmbito ideológico (a história egípcia foi explicada em viés divinos) como em carácter prático (a sociedade assim como a economia egípcias moldaram-se por influência de tal instituição); durante a história egípcia a economia local esteve intimamente relacionada com os templos. Na religiosidade egípcia o culto às divindades sobressaía as crenças gerais, o que faz da religião egípcia mais ortoprática do que ortodoxa. Os egípcios antigos eram politeístas e seus deuses representavam diversos elementos naturais que eram vinculados com elementos cotidianos. Cada cidade possuía seu deus padroeiro assim como um específico animal sagrado que a ele era consagrado; caso uma cidade se tornasse capital do reino (p. ex. Tebas) o deus local, da mesma forma que o animal a ele dedicado, eram elevados ao âmbito nacional e, consequentemente, começavam a ser cultuados por todo o império (p. ex. Amon). Os deuses egípcios tinham características antropomórficas, zoomórficas ou mistas; conquanto, embora idealizassem seus deuses com certas características animais, pode-se considerar que postulavam que tal deus possuísse as habilidades daquele animal e não necessariamente sua forma. Os deuses, muitas vezes evocados para ajuda e/ou proteção, também eram provedores de grandes males, de modo que tinham que ser aplacados com oferendas e orações. Assim como a sociedade egípcia, o mundo divino egípcio era fortemente hierarquizado; continuamente, por meio de mitos diversos, os deuses do panteão eram promovidos ou rebaixados neste hierarquia. Tal fato ocorreu, pois os sacerdotes não se esforçavam para organizar os diversos mitos, por vezes conflitantes, em um sistema coerente, já que consideravam estas diversas concepções divinas, múltiplas facetas da realidade. Os deuses eram ordenados e hierarquizados em grupos de três (tríades), oito (Enéades) e nove (Ogdóades); destes pode-se citar a Enéade de Heliópolis, a Ogdóade de Hermópolis e as Tríades de Mênfis, Tebas e Elefantina. Os deuses, a mando dos faraós, eram adorados nos templos e os cultos eram administrados por sacerdotes que diariamente lavavam, perfumavam, maquilavam e alimentavam a estátua do deus que permanecia trancada em um naos no centro do templo. Os templos não eram locais para adoração pública, e somente em dias comemorativos ou em festas selecionava-se um santuário para onde se transportava a estátua para que houvesse adoração pública; as procissões que transportavam as estátuas, que eram assistidas pela população, contavam com a participação de músicos e cantores. Cidadãos comuns podiam ter estátuas cultuais privadas, assim como amuletos de proteção. Após o Império Novo o papel do faraó como intermediário espiritual foi ofuscado devido ao desenvolvimento de um sistema de oráculos para comunicar as vontades divinas diretamente a população. Os egípcios durante sua história desenvolveram um pleno conceito de vida após a morte. Inicialmente acessível apenas para os faraós, a partir do Primeiro Período Intermediário alargou-se para toda a população, o que provocou um considerável aumento do uso de práticas como a mumificação. Segundo a visão egípcia os seres humanos eram compostos por cinco partes: corpo, sombra (šwt), alma (ba), força vital (ka) e nome. O coração, ao invés do cérebro, era considerado a sede de todos os pensamentos e emoções. Após a morte de um indivíduo seus aspectos espirituais são liberados e estes necessitam de restos físicos ou uma estátua para habitarem permanentemente. Todo defunto almejava voltar a seu ka e ba de modo a se tornar um akh. Para isto acontecer era necessário que o defunto fosse julgado digno no Tribunal de Osíris, onde seu coração era pesado; caso considerado digno, este poderia continuar a existir na terra em forma espiritual; caso contrário seria devorado por um monstro que consistia na mistura de três animais, leão, crocodilo e hipopótamo. Práticas funerárias thumb|esquerda|cerimônia da "abertura da boca". Os antigos egípcios mantiveram um elaborado conjunto de costumes de sepultamentos que acreditavam serem necessários para garantir a imortalidade após a morte. Estes costumes envolviam preservar o corpo por mumificação, realizando cerimônias fúnebres, e enterrando, junto com o corpo, o espólio que seria utilizado pelo falecido quando ressuscitasse; antes do Império Antigo os corpos eram enterrados em covas no deserto e, naturalmente, eram preservados por dessecação. Após a V dinastia, a mumificação, privilégio exclusivo para as classes abastadas do Egito, tornou-se acessível para toda a população, mesmo que de forma variada. Durante o Império Novo tornaram-se comuns os sarcófagos antropomórficos e, durante a XX dinastia a prática de decoração das tumbas foi alterada pela prática da decoração dos sarcófagos. Múmias da Época Baixa também foram colocadas em sarcófagos com cartonagem pintada. As práticas de preservação real diminuíram durante as eras ptolomaica e romana, quando passou a dar-se mais atenção à aparência exterior das múmias, que passaram a ser decoradas. thumb|upright|Máscara de Anúbis. upright|thumb|Múmias de animais. O sepultamento dos pobres era muito mais simples do que o da elite, pois não tinham condições financeiras. Os pobres recebiam uma injeção de essências e vinhos corrosivos pelo ânus para dissolver os órgãos internos. Após alguns dias, com os órgãos dissolvidos, o corpo era enfaixado com peles de animais para ser enterrado no deserto onde se conservaria por dissecação. Os ricos, por outro lado, possuíam um processo diferente, a chamada mumificação artificial. Inicialmente o cérebro era removido com uma pinça metálica pelo nariz. Os outros órgãos (prática iniciada após a IV dinastia), com exceção do coração, eram retirados, mumificados e depositados em vasos canópicos. O interior do corpo era lavado com vinho e substâncias aromáticas e depois preenchido com mirra e canela; posteriormente era embebido em natrão (mistura de sais) por 70 dias. Por fim era lavado para receber resinas e perfumes e ser enfaixado com tiras de linho embebidas em goma; entre as tiras havia amuletos de proteção. O corpo recebia uma máscara fúnebre e era depositado em sarcófagos de pedra ou madeira. O cortejo fúnebre se iniciava após a colocação do corpo dentro de seu sarcófago. Este era transportado por um carro de bois enquanto familiares, amigos, sacerdotes e carpideiras contratadas o acompanhavam. Ao chegarem no seu destino se procedia a uma série de rituais dos quais o mais importante era o da "Abertura da Boca". Neste ritual, a múmia era retirada do sarcófago para ser segurada por um sacerdote com uma máscara de Anúbis. Então, o filho do morto ou outro herdeiro se vestia com roupa de leopardo e, simbolicamente, com uma machadinha, fazia um corte que abria a boca do defunto para este recuperar o fôlego da vida. Só então o corpo era depositado novamente no sarcófago para ser enterrado. O ricos eram enterrados com maiores quantidades de itens de luxo, mas todos os enterros, independentemente do estatuto social, incluíam bens para o defunto. A partir do Império Novo, os "livros dos mortos" foram incluídos nos túmulos, juntamente com estátuas shauabti que, segundo as crenças, realizavam trabalhos manuais por eles na vida após a morte. Enquanto a classe pobre era enterrada em covas rasas no deserto, a elite construía para si túmulos que podiam ser pirâmides, hipogeus (túmulos subterrâneos cavados nos barrancos dos rio ou em encostas de montanhas) e mastabas (tumbas de base retangular com salas para oferendas). Como forma de proporcionar serenidade ao morto, os túmulos foram pintados com cenas da vida do morto. Após o enterro, se esperava que os parentes visitassem ocasionalmente o túmulo para levar comida e recitar orações em nome do falecido. Mumificação animal Outra prática muito comum foi a mumificação animal. Os animais mumificados podiam ser bichos de estimação, pedaços de carne para as múmias ou então animais sagrados, divinizados por sua relação com os deuses. Eram, no geral, objetos votivos destinados aos templos de culto a animais. A partir da XXVI dinastia, as múmias votivas tornaram-se populares, o que gerou um intenso comércio que empregou legiões de trabalhadores especializados. Entre os animais embalsamados podem se citar gatos, cães, vacas, touros, burros, cavalos, carneiros, peixes, crocodilos, elefantes, gazelas, íbis, leões, lagartos, macacos, aves, escaravelhos, musaranhos e serpentes. Os animais eram preparados como as múmias humanas: seus órgãos poderiam ser retirados ou então dissolvidos, depois eram lavados interiormente com vinho e depois banhados em natrão para ressecamento e posteriormente eram envoltos com resinas para fixação das bandagens de linho. Arte upright|thumb|[[Busto de Nefertiti, pelo escultor Tutmés, é uma das mais famosas obras-primas da arte egípcia antiga.]] Os antigos egípcios produziram arte para servir propósitos funcionais. Por mais de anos, os artistas aderiram a formas artísticas e a iconografias que foram desenvolvidas durante o Império Antigo, na sequência de um rigoroso conjunto de princípios que resistiu à influência estrangeira e à mudança interna. Estes padrões artísticos – linhas simples, formas e áreas planas de cores combinadas com características projeções planas das figuras sem indicação de profundidade espacial - criou um senso de ordem e equilíbrio dentro de uma composição. Imagens e textos foram intimamente entrelaçados nas tumbas e paredes dos templos, caixões, estelas e até estátuas. A Paleta de Narmer, por exemplo, exibe figuras que também podem ser lidos como hieróglifos. Por causa das regras rígidas que presidiram à sua aparência altamente estilizada e simbólica, a arte egípcia antiga serviu a seus propósitos políticos e religiosos com precisão e clareza. A hierarquia social e religiosa influenciava no tamanho dos personagens. As figuras nas pinturas e baixo-relevos são representadas respeitando-se a lei da frontalidade: cabeça, pernas, peito, ventre e braços de perfil; olhos, ombros, umbigo e baixo-ventre de frente. O personagem principal de uma pintura devia ser representado sempre maior do que os personagens secundários. Faraós mandaram gravar em relevos vitórias de batalhas, decretos reais e cenas religiosas. Eram dispostos em faixas horizontais acompanhados por hieróglifos e apresentavam até "balões" indicando falas. thumb|upright|Pintura de [[Nefertari no seu túmulo.]] As cores possuíam uma função simbólica nas pinturas. O preto usado nas sobrancelhas, perucas, olhos e bocas representava a noite, a morte, a fertilidade, a regeneração e as inundações do Nilo. O branco usado nas vestes dos sacerdotes, nos objetos rituais, nas casas, nas flores e nos templos era associado a pureza, verdade, alegria e triunfo. O vermelho representava a energia, o poder, a sexualidade e Seth. A pele dos homens era pintada de vermelho-ocre e a das mulheres de amarelo-ocre. O amarelo representava a eternidade; o verde, a regeneração e a vida; o azul, o Nilo e o céu. As tintas eram obtidas a partir de minerais, como minérios de ferro (ocre vermelho e amarelo), minérios de cobre (azul e verde), fuligem ou carvão (preto), e calcário (branco). As tintas podem ser misturadas com goma-arábica como aglutinante e prensadas em bolos, que podiam ser umedecidos com água quando necessário. No entanto, análises de múmias de cerca de mostram sinais de anemia hemolítica e outros distúrbios, causados por intoxicação com metais pesados (chumbo, mercúrio, arsênio, cobre) que eram usados como pigmentos, corantes e maquiagem, especialmente pelas classes dominantes. Os artesãos do Antigo Egito usavam pedra (basalto, pórfiro, xisto, diorito e o granito) para esculpir estátuas e finos relevos, mas usavam madeira como um substituto barato e fácil de esculpir. Algumas estátuas serviam objetivos políticos, sendo colocadas diante dos templos para que o povo as visse, mas tinham sobretudo um objetivo religioso. No geral as estátuas representam uma figura que olha para a frente, numa linha perpendicular ao plano dos ombros, com os braços colados ao corpo. As estátuas que se encontravam nos túmulos eram consideradas como uma espécie de corpo de substituição; o ka e o ba deveriam reconhecer o rosto onde habitavam, não sendo por isso relevante representar os defeitos do corpo. Algumas estátuas atingiam proporções grandiosas, como a Esfinge de Giza e os Colossos de Memnon. Os cidadãos comuns tiveram acesso a obras de arte funerária, tais como estátuas shauabti e o livro dos mortos, que acreditavam que iria protegê-los na vida após a morte. Durante o Império Médio, modelos de madeira ou de barro que representam cenas da vida diária tornaram-se populares aditamentos aos túmulos. Em uma tentativa de duplicar as atividades da vida após a morte, estes modelos mostram operários, casas, barcos e até mesmo formações militares que são representações à escala do ideal de vida após a morte dos antigos egípcios. Apesar da homogeneidade da arte egípcia antiga, os estilos de determinadas épocas e lugares, por vezes reflete a mudança de atitudes culturais ou políticas. Após a invasão dos hicsos no Segundo Período Intermediário, afrescos de estilo minoico foram encontrados em Aváris. O exemplo mais marcante de uma mudança de motivação política na forma artística encontra-se no período Amarna, quando as figuras foram radicalmente alteradas em conformidade com as ideias religiosas revolucionárias de Akhenaton. Este estilo, conhecido como a arte Amarna, foi rapidamente e completamente apagado depois da morte de Akhenaton e substituído por formas tradicionais. Durante a época romana os "retratos de Faium" dominaram a composição mortuária. As máscaras mortuárias foram substituídas por retratos realistas dos defuntos. Arquitetura thumb|esquerda|thumb|A [[Esfinge de Guizé|Grande Esfinge e as pirâmides de Gizé, erguidas durante o Império Antigo.]] A arquitetura do Antigo Egito inclui algumas das estruturas mais famosas do mundo: as Grandes Pirâmides de Gizé e os templos em Tebas. Vários projetos foram organizados, construídos e financiados pelo Estado para fins religiosos e comemorativos, mas também para reforçar o poder do faraó. Os antigos egípcios eram construtores qualificados, usando ferramentas simples mas eficazes e instrumentos de observação, podendo os arquitetos egípcios construir grandes estruturas de pedra com exatidão e precisão. As habitações da elite e dos egípcios comuns foram construídas de materiais perecíveis tais como lama, tijolos e madeira. Os camponeses viviam em casas simples, enquanto os palácios da elite foram estruturas mais elaboradas. As cidades egípcias possuíam bairros diferenciados e eram protegidas por muralhas. Uns poucos palácios sobreviventes do Império Novo, tais como os de Malkata e Amarna, mostram paredes ricamente decoradas e chão com cenas de pessoas, pássaros, piscinas de água, divindades e design geométrico. thumb|esquerda|O bem preservado [[Templo de Edfu é um dos exemplos da arquitetura egípcia antiga.]] Estruturas importantes, como templos e túmulos, que se pretendia que durassem para sempre, foram construídos em pedra em vez de tijolos. Os mais antigos templos preservados do Antigo Egito, como os de Gizé, consistem de simples salões anexos com lajes suportadas por colunas. No Império Novo, os arquitetos adicionaram o pilone, o pátio aberto e anexos salões hipostilos de frente com os santuários dos templos, um estilo que foi padrão até ao período grecorromano. Os templos de Karnak e Luxor são dois dos maiores exemplos deste tipo de edificação egípcia. A mais antiga e mais popular tumba arquitetônica do Império Antigo foi a mastaba, uma estrutura retangular de teto achatado construída de tijolos de lodo ou pedra acima de uma câmara funerária subterrânea. A pirâmide de degraus de Djoser, a primeira pirâmides construída, é uma série de mastabas de pedra empilhadas em cima uma das outras; estas possuem simples arquitraves apoiados em motivos de papiros e flores de lótus. Foram construídas pirâmides durante o Império Antigo e Médio, mas os governantes tardios abandonaram-nas em favor de tumbas menos notáveis escavadas na pedra. No Império Antigo foram construídas dezenas de pirâmides, entre quais as Pirâmides de Gizé, que são uma das Sete maravilhas do mundo antigo. As pirâmides eram formadas por blocos de pedra de três toneladas, as quais eram cortadas com cunhas de madeira e depois eram arrastadas para cima em rampas sobre trenós. Os interiores das pirâmides foram construídos dispondo-se um tipo de labirinto onde se era depositado o túmulo faraônico em uma câmara secreta para evitar saqueadores. Tecnologia e ciência O Antigo Egito atingiu níveis de sofisticação e produtividade relativamente altos na tecnologia, medicina e matemática. As primeiras manifestações de empirismo tradicional ocorreram no Egito, como é evidenciado pelos papiros de Edwin Smith no Ebers ( ), e as raízes do método científico podem também encontrar-se entre os antigos egípcios. Faiança e vidro thumb|upright|A produção vítrea foi uma indústria desenvolvida. Mesmo antes do Império Antigo, os egípcios antigos desenvolveram um material vítreo conhecido como faiança, que eles tratavam como um tipo de pedra artificial semipreciosa. A faiança é uma cerâmica feita de sílica, pequenas quantidades de cal e soda, e um colorante, tipicamente cobre. O material foi usado para fazer miçangas, telhas, figurinhas, e pequenas peças cerâmicas. Vários métodos podem ser usados para criar faiança, mas a produção tipicamente envolve aplicações de materiais pulverizados na forma de uma pasta mais um núcleo de argila, a que foi ateado fogo. Por uma técnica relacionada, os egípcios produziram um pigmento conhecido como azul egípcio, também chamado frita azul, que é produzido por fusão (ou sinterização) de sílica, cobre, cal, e um material alcalino como o natrão. O produto pode ser triturado e usado como um pigmento. Os antigos egípcios sabiam fabricar objetos de vidro com grande habilidade, fato comprovado pela grande variedade de objetos cotidianos e de adorno encontrados em tumbas e pela recente descoberta de uma fábrica de vidro, no entanto não é claro se eles desenvolveram o processo independentemente. É também pouco claro se fizeram seu próprio vidro bruto ou meramente importaram lingotes pré-feitos, que derreteram e finalizaram. No entanto, tinham conhecimento técnico para fazer objetos, bem como para adicionar sais minerais para controlar a cor do vidro final. Eram produzidos em diversas cores, incluindo amarelo, vermelho, verde, azul, roxo, e branco, e o vidro podia ser transparente ou opaco. Medicina thumb|upright|Instrumentos médicos, representados numa gravura do [[Templo de Kom Ombo do período Ptolomaico.]] Os problemas médicos dos antigos egípcios estavam diretamente relacionados com o meio ambiente. Viver e trabalhar perto do Nilo envolvia riscos de malária e de esquistossomose provocada por um parasita debilitante que causa danos ao fígado e intestino. Perigosos animais selvagens como crocodilos e hipopótamos também foram uma ameaça comum. O trabalho vitalício na agricultura e em construções provocava stress na coluna vertebral e articulações, e ferimentos traumáticos na construção e na guerra tiveram impacto significativo na saúde de muitos egípcios. Cascalho e areia usados para moer farinha desgastava os dentes, deixando-os suscetíveis a abscessos (embora cáries fossem raras). A dieta dos ricos foi rica em açúcar, o que provocou periodontite. Apesar da lisonjeira retratação do físico nas paredes dos túmulos, o excesso de peso de muitas múmias da classe alta mostra os efeitos de uma vida de excesso. A expectativa de vida dos adultos foi de 35 para os homens e 30 para as mulheres, mas muitos jovens não chegavam a atingir a maioridade, pois aproximadamente um terço da população morria na infância. Os médicos egípcios foram renomados no Oriente Próximo por suas habilidades curativas, e alguns, como Imhotep, mantiveram a sua fama muito para além da sua morte. Heródoto comentou que havia um alto teor de especialização entre os médicos egípcios, com alguns tratando só a cabeça ou o estômago, sendo outros oculistas e dentistas. Os lugares de formação dos médicos, chamados Per Ankh ou "Casas de Vida", eram áreas de templos que funcionavam como biblioteca e arquivo, onde também se ministravam conhecimentos e se copiavam textos. Conhece-se a existência de tais instituições em Bubástis no Império Novo e em Abidos e Saís na Época Baixa. Os papiros médicos egípcios evidenciam conhecimentos empíricos de anatomia, doenças, e tratamentos práticos. Os egípcios foram os primeiros a afirmar que as doenças têm causas naturais, o que os motivou a produzir medicamentos para combatê-las. Os egípcios produziram a primeira farmacopeia conhecida. Entre os medicamentos podem-se citar ervas medicinais, sangue de lagartos, fezes animais, leite de mulher grávida e livro velho fervido. Feridas foram tratadas por bandagem com carne crua, linho branco, suturas, redes e cotonete encharcado com mel para evitar infecções, enquanto ópio foi usado para aliviar a dor. Alho e cebola foram usados regularmente para promover boa saúde e acreditava-se que aliviavam os sintomas de asma. Os cirurgiões egípcios antigos costuravam feridas, colocavam braços quebrados no lugar, e amputavam membros doentes, mas também reconheceram que alguns ferimentos eram tão graves que a única coisa a fazer era confortar o paciente até sua morte. A previsão do futuro era praticada através da interpretação dos sonhos. Foi encontrado um papiro com uma relação de sonhos e interpretações. Construção naval thumb|upright|[[Barca solar de Quéops.]] Os egípcios sabiam como juntar tábuas de madeira para construir cascos de navios pelo menos desde O Instituto Arqueológico da América relatou que alguns dos mais antigos barcos alguma vez desenterrados são os chamados , um grupo de 14 navios descobertos em Abidos pelo egiptólogo David O'Connor da Universidade de Nova Iorque. Foram construídos com tábuas de madeira que foram "costuradas" juntas. Foram encontradas alças de tecido usadas para manter as tábuas juntas, e para selar as costuras entre as tábuas, aquelas eram cheias com papiro (junco) e grama. Devido ao fato de todos os navios estarem enterrados juntos perto da casa mortuária do faraó Khasekhemui (m. ), originalmente pensou-se que lhe teriam pertencido, mas uma das embarcações foi datada de e jarros de cerâmica enterrados associados com os navios também sugerem datação mais antiga. O navio datado de tem 23 metros de comprimento e atualmente acredita-se que possivelmente terá pertencido a outro faraó mais antigo. De acordo com O'Connor, ele pode ter pertencido ao faraó Aha. Os antigos egípcios também sabiam como juntar tábuas de madeira com cavilhas de madeira para firmá-las juntas, usando breu para calafetar as juntas. O "Navio de Quéops", uma embarcação de 43,6 metros selado em um poço na Complexo das Pirâmides de Gizé ao pé da Grande Pirâmide na IV dinastia em torno de , é um sobrevivente completo que pode ter cumprido a função simbólica de uma barca solar. Os antigos egípcios também sabiam como prender as tábuas do navio juntas com peças encaixáveis (caixa e espiga). Apesar da capacidade dos egípcios antigos para construir barcos muito grandes e para facilmente navegarem ao longo do Nilo, eles não foram conhecidos como bons marinheiros e não se envolveram em amplas expedições marítimas nos mares Mediterrâneo ou Vermelho. Matemática esquerda|thumb|Porção do Papiro de Rhind. esquerda|thumb|Côvado egípcio. Os antigos egípcios utilizavam seus conhecimentos para resolver problemas como controle das inundações, construção de sistemas hidráulicos, preparação da terra para a semeadura, mumificação de cadáveres, etc. Os primeiros exemplos atestados de cálculos matemáticos são datados do período pré-dinástico Naqada, e mostram um sistema numeral totalmente desenvolvido. A importância da matemática para um egípcio educado é sugerido por uma carta ficcional do Império Novo em que o escritor propõe uma competição acadêmica entre ele e outro escriba nas tarefas diárias, tais como cálculo de contabilidade de trabalho, terra e grãos. Textos como os papiros de Rhind e o de Moscou mostram que os antigos egípcios podiam realizar as quatro operações matemáticas básicas – adição, subtração, multiplicação e divisão, – usavam frações, calculavam volumes de caixas e pirâmides, e calculavam áreas de retângulos, triângulos, círculos e até mesmo esferas. Eles entendiam os conceitos básicos de álgebra e geometria, e podiam resolver conjuntos simples de equações simultâneas. A notação matemática era decimal, com base em sinais hieróglifos para cada potência de dez até um milhão. Cada um desses símbolos poderia ser escrito tantas vezes quanto necessário para somar o número desejado. Por exemplo, para escrever o número 880 o símbolos de dez e cem eram escritos oito vezes, respectivamente. Por seus métodos de cálculo não poderem lidar com frações com numerador maior que um, as frações dos antigos egípcios eram escritas como a soma de várias frações. Por exemplo, a fração (dois quintos) era representada pela soma de (um terço) com (um quinze avos), o que era facilitado pela existência de tabelas. Algumas frações comuns, porém, eram escritas com um hieróglifo especial; existia, por exemplo um hieróglifo para representar (dois terços). A proporção áurea parece refletir-se em muitas construções egípcias, incluindo as pirâmides, mas seu uso pode ter sido uma consequência não intencional da prática egípcia de combinar o uso de cordas com nós com um senso intuitivo de proporção e harmonia. Os matemáticos egípcios antigos compreendiam os princípios subjacentes ao teorema de Pitágoras, sabendo, por exemplo, que um triângulo tinha um ângulo reto oposto à hipotenusa quando seus lados estavam em uma proporção 3-4-5. Eles eram capazes de estimar a área de um círculo, subtraindo um nono de seu diâmetro e elevando ao quadrado o resultado, o que é uma aproximação razoável da fórmula πr'' 2: |D22|align=direita|era=padrão}} :Área ≈ 8|9}})D2 = ( )r2 ≈ 3.16r2 Astronomia e química A astronomia teve grande importância religiosa, pois era por meio dela que os egípcios determinaram datas de festas religiosas. Com a observação dos astros e enchentes, os egípcios desenvolveram um calendário, onde o primeiro dia do ano é o primeiro dia das cheias. O calendário egípcio possuía 365 dias divididos em 12 meses de 30 dias; os dias possuíam 24 horas, no entanto, uma hora egípcia variava de acordo com as estações agrícolas. O ano era dividido em três períodos de quatro meses: inundações (julho a outubro), plantio (novembro a fevereiro) e colheita (março a junho). Além disso, os egípcios tinham conhecimento de alguns planetas, e agrupavam as estrelas que conheciam em constelações, produzindo mapas astronômicos. A palavra química vem do egípcio ''Kemi, que significa "terra negra". Para fins medicinais, composições simples, pintura e decoração pessoal os egípcios utilizaram de substâncias químicas como arsênio, cobre, petróleo, alabastro, calcário, carvão, hematita, óxido de ferro, azurita, malaquita, cobalto, sal, sílex moído, mercúrio, etc. Alguns dos papiros descobertos ao longo das escavações no Egito contêm diversas receitas químicas que incluem: testar a qualidade ou purificar metais, formar ligas, imitar metais preciosos ou pérolas, produzir pigmentos. Legado A cultura e monumentos do Antigo Egito, deixaram um legado duradouro para o mundo. Algumas práticas religiosas egípcias (circuncisão, práticas esotéricas e ocultistas e certas concepções do Além) são características visíveis em certas crenças atuais. Algumas palavras (como química) e expressões (como anos de vacas magras) são de origem egípcia, além de terem sido eles os inventores do ancestral do papel, o papiro. Também contribuíram com alguns símbolos da alquimia, como a serpente ouroboros e a fênix. thumb|Turistas montados em um [[camelo na frente da Pirâmide de Quéfren. As Pirâmides de Gizé são um dos pontos turísticos mais populares do Egito.]] O culto da deusa Ísis, por exemplo, tornou-se popular no Império Romano, com obeliscos e outras relíquias sendo transportadas para Roma. Os romanos também utilizavam materiais de construção importados do Egito para erguer estruturas em estilo egípcio. Os primeiros historiadores como Heródoto, Estrabão, Diodoro Sículo estudaram e escreveram sobre a terra que passou a ser vista como um lugar de mistério. Durante a Idade Média e Renascimento, a cultura pagã egípcia entrou em declínio após a ascensão, primeiro do Cristianismo e depois do Islã, mas o interesse na antiguidade egípcia continuou nos escritos de estudiosos medievais muçulmanos como Dhul-Nun al-Misri e al-Maqrizi. Nos séculos XVII e XVIII, viajantes e turistas europeus trouxeram de volta as antiguidades e escreveram histórias de suas viagens, levando a uma onda de egiptomania em toda a Europa. Esse interesse renovado enviou coletores para o Egito, que levaram, compraram ou foram presenteados com muitas antiguidades importantes. Embora a ocupação colonial europeia do Egito tenha destruído uma parte significativa do legado histórico do país, alguns estrangeiros tiveram atuações mais positivas. Napoleão, por exemplo, organizou os primeiros estudos em egiptologia quando ele levou cerca de 150 artistas e cientistas para estudar e documentar a história natural do Egito, que foi publicado na Description de l'Egypte. No século XX, o governo egípcio e os arqueólogos reconheceram a importância do respeito cultural e integridade nas escavações. O Conselho Supremo de Antiguidades agora aprova e supervisiona todas as escavações, que visam encontrar informações ao invés de tesouros. O conselho também supervisiona os museus e programas de reconstrução de monumentos concebidos para preservar o legado histórico do Egito. Notas * }} Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ligações externas * BBC History: Egyptians * Ancient Egypt Online - artigos detalhados sobre história, religião, língua e cultura dos antigos egípcios. * Ancient History Encyclopedia sobre o Egito * Ancient Egyptian Metallurgy Um site que mostra a história da metalurgia egípcia. * Napoleão no Nilo: Soldados, Artistas, e a Redescoberta do Egito, Art History. * Ancient Egypt * Digital Egypt for Universities. * Ancient Egypt * UCLA Encyclopedia of Egyptology * Navegar no Antigo Egipto - página do Museu Calouste Gulbenkian. * Antigo Egipto - todos os períodos, reis e dinastias de faraós egípcios. Comparação de cronologias. Nomes reais (Cartuchos e Serekhs) de alguns faraós. * Amigos de la Egiptología - página em castelhano com bastantes informações sobre os diversos aspectos do Antigo Egipto. * Ancient Egypt - página do British Museum dirigida ao público juvenil. Categoria:Antigo Egito af:Antieke Egipte als:Altes Ägypten am:ጥንታዊ ግብፅ an:Antigo Echipto ar:مصر القديمة arz:مصر القديمه ast:Antiguu Exiptu az:Qədim Misir bar:Oids Egyptn bat-smg:Senuobės Egėpts be:Старажытны Егіпет be-x-old:Старажытны Эгіпет bg:Древен Египет bn:প্রাচীন মিশর br:Henegipt bs:Stari Egipat ca:Antic Egipte cdo:Gū Ăi-gĭk ceb:Karaang Ehipto ckb:میسری کەڤنار cs:Starověký Egypt cv:Авалхи Икĕпат cy:Yr Hen Aifft da:Det gamle Egypten de:Altes Ägypten diq:Mısıro Antik el:Αρχαία Αίγυπτος eml:Egétt antîg en:Ancient Egypt eo:Antikva Egiptio es:Antiguo Egipto et:Vana-Egiptus eu:Antzinako Egipto ext:Antíguu Egitu fa:مصر باستان fi:Muinainen Egypti fiu-vro:Vana-Egüptüs fr:Égypte antique fur:Antîc Egjit fy:Alde Egypte ga:Sean-Éigipt gan:古埃及 gl:Antigo Exipto gu:પ્રાચીન ઇજિપ્ત gv:Yn Çhenn Egypt he:מצרים העתיקה hi:प्राचीन मिस्र hif:Purana Egypt hr:Drevni Egipat hu:Ókori Egyiptom hy:Հին Եգիպտոս ia:Egypto ancian id:Mesir Kuno ilo:Taga-ugma nga Ehipto is:Egyptaland hið forna it:Antico Egitto ja:古代エジプト jv:Mesir Kuna ka:ძველი ეგვიპტე kn:ಪ್ರಾಚೀನ ಈಜಿಪ್ಟ್‌ ko:고대 이집트 ku:Misira kevnare kv:Важ Египет la:Aegyptus antiqua lez:Дегь Мисри lt:Senovės Egiptas lv:Senā Ēģipte min:Masia Kuno mk:Древен Египет ml:ഈജിപ്ഷ്യൻ സംസ്കാരം mn:Эртний Египет mr:प्राचीन इजिप्त संस्कृती ms:Mesir Purba mwl:Antigo Eigito my:ရှေးဟောင်းအီဂျစ် nap:Antìc Egittò nds:Oolt Ägypten nds-nl:Olle Egypte ne:प्राचीन मिस्र new:प्राचीन मिस्र nl:Oude Egypte nn:Egypt i oldtida no:Oldtidens Egypt oc:Egipte antica pa:ਪ੍ਰਾਚੀਨ ਮਿਸਰ pl:Starożytny Egipt pnb:پرانا مصر qu:Mawk'a Ihiptu ro:Egiptul Antic ru:Древний Египет rue:Старовікый Еґіпет scn:Eggittu anticu sh:Stari Egipat si:පුරාතන ඊජිප්තුව simple:Ancient Egypt sl:Stari Egipt sm:Le Malo o Aikupito sq:Egjipti i lashtë sr:Стари Египат sv:Forntida Egypten sw:Misri ya Kale ta:பண்டைய எகிப்து te:పురాతన ఈజిప్టు tg:Мисри Бостон th:อียิปต์โบราณ tk:Gadymy Müsür tl:Sinaunang Ehipto tr:Antik Mısır tt:Борынгы Мисыр uk:Стародавній Єгипет ur:قدیم مصر vec:Antico Egito vi:Ai Cập cổ đại war:Hadton Ehipto xmf:ჯვეში ეგვიპტე yi:אוראלט עגיפטן yo:Ẹ́gíptì Ayéijọ́un za:Guj Aigib zh:古埃及 zh-classical:古埃及 zh-min-nan:Kó͘-tāi Ai-ki̍p zh-yue:古埃及